


Moonrise Romance

by alostautumn2k16



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Babies, Comedy, Exes, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mentions of War, Mild Angst, Parenthood, Religious References, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alostautumn2k16/pseuds/alostautumn2k16
Summary: After two years of service, Chanyeol returns home to his EXOplanet and reunites with a much-changed old flame, Kyungsoo. A problem arises when Chanyeol discovers that Kyungsoo is raising a baby who resembles him completely.A baby, whom Kyungsoo maintains, is absolutely, 100%, not his.[space dads x chansoo au]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * a/n;  
> hi guys! so i was suffering from some post-vacation blues and found it quite hard to write again -- so i thought why not write a different world to get those brain cells working and ended up with this piece. TT
> 
> it's long, it's self indulgent world-building as per norm shbfhs but there is a super cute baby, chanyeol is a love muffin and kyungsoo wears suits ! enjoy and be well! the second part just needs a squeak of editing and will be posted tomorrow! thanks!! c:

*
    
    
    **descendant**
    [ dɪˈsɛnd(ə)nt ]
    _noun_
    
    A being that is found to exhibit the special supernatural abilities associated with the twelve pillars of the Old Religion. 
    
    
    
    The birth of a Descendant is a rare occurrence, and believed to be purely dictated by celestial providence. 
    
    The birth of the **third generation** of Descendants was seen as an unprecedented event with over 20 children found to exhibit these talents.
    
    Their story and their **mistreatment** by the ruling party have changed the way that Descendants are now viewed by the modern generation. 
    
    

 

 

 

 

 

 

The afternoon suns cast a searing orange glow over the metropolis.

Fingers of dirt washed over the empty pavements, glittery almost, as they brushed languidly across the gleaming streets of the central city plaza, carried by a fast headwind. 

A banner with _THIS PLANET IS YOUR ELYSIUM_ was battered by the force, spattered with black and grey grains until the letters disappeared.

High pitched alarms comprised of four sharp rings blared out over the asphalt crossings as people moved peacefully indoors, the remnants of the dirt coating their clothing blasted away by the advanced health security systems in operation.

Inside a small bakery tucked daintily behind the city’s main train station, Park Chanyeol stared out of the many windows that lined the place as he detected the sound of the alarm. It was comparably faint against the calm instrumental music which played inside and the many overlapping conversations of the patrons. He could have dismissed it as a twitch of his imagination when the shopkeeper spoke to him suddenly.

“It’s a dust storm. We’ve had a few this month. It should clear out in a few minutes or so. So what can I get you?” 

Dust storms. That was new. He would probably have to hold his box of cakes extra tight today.

“I’d like the ones with the jelly in them please. What kind? Two of each. So the green, purple, yeah the custard ones are good! Chocolate? Real chocolate? Wow. Add those in too.” 

Chanyeol squatted on the bakery floor and peered at the row of baked goods across him with bright fascinated eyes. They were this bakery’s specialty and people from all over the worlds travelled just for a taste of the city’s renowned _sweet-cakes_. 

They were one of the few bakeries that still insisted on creating masterpieces without full robotic assistance. Although this had seemed like an ignorant choice at the time of their opening, this small act of biotic rebellion flourished into a unique charm which they were able to successfully market.

Having previously frequented the place, Chanyeol had timed his appearance just so he could catch the afternoon batch. The _best_ batch. The bakes were golden and moist, bubbly filling leaking out of the sides, with the final dusting of sugar giving their glazed surface a rich silver tint. 

They were so perfect-looking that he couldn’t deny how his heart was absurdly racing.

“Here, have some extra on me, son. No charge.” The shopkeeper beamed, as she took some of the jelly ones Chanyeol had expressed particular delight towards and added them to his set.

“Oh! Thanks.” Chanyeol said as he flashed his citizen’s card on the electronic counter and the order was processed through with a pleasant jingle.

“No, thank _you_ ,” she said, her eyes lighting up as she offered the bag to him, “Brave boys like you? It’s the least I can do.”

Chanyeol blinked a few times, growing limp with confusion, before looking down and remembering that he had ran to the bakery almost directly after he landed at the airfield. This meant that he was still in his command squad uniform: a simple tall one-piece suit, crafted in their world’s most expensive polymers, coloured in sleek royal blue with a silver collar and pin to his chest. This was complemented with large black mud boots which could carry a soldier into any terrain and a darker blue hat that led a double life as a cavalry helmet when it wasn’t a cap. 

“You are also very handsome,” the shopkeeper giggled as Chanyeol flashed his usual dimpled smile: warm and toothy, and unexplainably charming when one combined it with his startling shade of red hair. Red like fire; but also like his favourite _jelly_. “I’m sure your family are going to be glad to have you home!”

There were eyes on him from other patrons now. He imagined they would be as welcoming and proud as the shopkeeper’s. 

In fact, they probably looked at him like he was one of theirs. 

To the man behind staring at him in the line, Chanyeol’s features had transformed to resemble a son who had morning sun-like hair and straight teeth, smaller and more sullen -- whilst to the lady in the corner of the shop, halfway through her order, he was now a much older boy with thick facial hair and instead of silver there were beautiful golden medals pinned to a bedraggled suit that had been torn by warfare.

In his uniform, he was just another soldier to commend. They were all bound to the cause as one.

“I hope so,” Chanyeol said, flustered as he waved them goodbye, “I’ll bring this to them. Thank you!” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With one sweet cake melting nicely in his mouth, Chanyeol was finally ready to complete the last leg of his journey. He had been away from home on his tour for two years and whilst there were plenty of things he missed about his home planet -- there was one element of his life which he unquestionably missed more than the rest. 

Whether he was fit or frail, cheerful or ailing, it was from this element that the soldier had drawn strength. 

_Kyungsoo_.

To think of him was sometimes as effective as any tonic out there. Chanyeol would picture him vividly in his mind — his smaller height and how comfortably he fitted into his arms, his deep dark eyes that resembled cozy wintry skies, his large and cruelly tender lips, the low shiver of his voice and the adorable pitch it adopted when he laughed… 

_Kyungsoo_.

His _star_ , Kyungsoo. Stars were a terribly worn out adage, Chanyeol knew. But it had been the running trend at the time when they were courting and he had privately thought it sweet.

To be someone’s star; it was to be the irreplaceable light to their heavens. No matter how dark or wartorn they became.

It had been two long earth years since the last time they were together but the light Kyungsoo had provided him had never abandoned Chanyeol.

_The Ninth-C Complex. Please disembark for the Ninth-C Complex._

 

Chanyeol woke up abruptly to the sound of his stop being announced, jelly drooling out of his open mouth as he scrambled to leap off the bus. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo lived in a house now. A nice house from the looks of it with bright pink flowers on the small patch of mint green lawn and a tidy _welcome home!_ mat arranged on the doorstep. 

None of it was real of course. 

The flowers, like the grass, were probably manufactured from a pouch full of dust which could be nourished with a three-step formula -- and the mat wasn’t a mat but an electronic sensor pad which shifted with follow-up messages to the guest and alerted the house owner of the activity behind their door.

Chanyeol knocked with a slightly shaky hand, a tight twist forming in the depth of his stomach as he stood back.

After a minute or so of waiting, Chanyeol found himself stunned as the bright yellow door to the house opened and revealed the face he had waited so long to see. The same dark hair and eyes. The same lips and form.

The same—

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said, not missing a beat, “You’re back.”

His eyes held the same terminal directness but his gaze was plainly _overwhelmed_. Chanyeol felt it too for he was also overwhelmed by the reality that he had finally bridged the limited span of his nightly imaginings and that he was finally _here_ , back here, with Kyungsoo, on his homeplanet, with the sweet-cakes in one hand. 

Could he kiss him now? Is that what would happen?

That was how it used to happen anyway. 

“Yeah! Did you miss me?” 

The hope that burned behind the weight of the words was amplified with a sputtered gasp as Kyungsoo stepped across and cupped his cheek. Chanyeol leaned into the touch naturally, the palm shaping around his skin with such familiarity that it quickly had the simple homesick soldier choking back a tear.

“Kyungsoo I--” 

The man’s other hand then reached for his suit collar.

Chanyeol’s lips would’ve certainly puckered up had it not been for the sudden fatal pressure on his foot as Kyungsoo _stomped_ on it and shoved him back with force.

The soft hue of romance vanished with the complimentary, “Get out!” as Chanyeol stumbled back on his back foot, stiffening in horror as he struggled for balance and extended frantically for the door which shut in his face. 

His insides flared with heat, a sense of burning surging to the tips of his fingers as he knocked again. 

“Kyungsoo-yah! Come on!”

This was the yet unshared _complication_ about the lovesick soldier and the star he left back home. 

Whilst in Chanyeol’s heart, time had not changed and his feelings had only found more room to blossom — it would appear that his dependency on the good and the golden parts of their love story had meant that he’d overlooked how they hadn’t exactly bid each other goodbye in the best of terms two years ago.

In fact, it had ended rather bitterly, all because Chanyeol had committed himself to mandatory service once he was of age without _properly_ warning an equally lovesick Kyungsoo that it would happen so soon.

It had been the middle of The War then and all they ever seemed to hear about was people leaving home; not people returning.

A goodbye then had felt like a goodbye forever and Kyungsoo had not been happy to wave Chanyeol off.

 

 

 

_“Don’t come back! Stay there!”_

_“Kyungsoo!”_

_He was in his lowly brown cadet uniform, holding up his bag as flimsy defence as Kyungsoo attacked him with one of their pillows, “I’m not going to say goodbye to you, Park Chanyeol! Leave without my blessing! Go!”_

_They were both crying just a little. Chanyeol wanted to cry more but he held it in, frightened that he wouldn’t be able to stop and his superiors at the training centre would taunt his puffy eyes. “Don’t do this-- Kyungsoo-yah! I’ll be back! I’ll get my leave straight away! I won’t be long! I already told everyone to look out for you!”_

_“I don’t need them!” The pillow slipped from Kyungsoo’s grasp as he sobbed, fists balling into hard rocks as he pressed them against his eyes, “I don’t need you!”_

_Chanyeol took the fallen pillow and approached the smaller man -- even smaller now, in his current stance, bundled up in himself, all his limbs curled and tucked in, like an animal hiding in distress. He had never been like this before. Not like this._

_The trembling cadet placed a hand on his lover’s shoulder and squeezed it, as his lips wobbled._

_“I’ll come back, Kyungsoo-yah. I’ll learn all the astral lines of our galaxy if I have to just so I can come home to you. Moons and stars, remember? I’m your moon and you’re my—“_

_“You’re such a crap-talker!”_

_Kyungsoo yelled as he stomped on his shoe with his bare foot._

__

 

 

To think, how similarly this was all playing out to then.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol wailed, as he continually knocked on the door until he was tired, “Please don’t do this.”

He continued to do so before he finally heard the latch of the door unlock. The red haired man jumped ahead to plea almost immediately. He was sure his determination would soften Kyungsoo’s heart. He wasn’t mean like that.

“Please let me in, Kyungsoo-yah. I have nowhere else to go. I came to see you first. I even brought your favourite sweetcakes from the train station. All the types of jelly! The chocolate ones too.” 

“Fine,” was the resigned sigh, “But go around the back.” 

Chanyeol grinned, shedding all previous remnants of his suffering as he sprinted to the back gate, momentarily neglecting the sweetcakes in the box which tumbled over each other against the fever of his excitement. 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was wearing a work-suit. It was the designated uniform for a governmental post gathering from the silver fabric etched across his blazer collar and the prominent party pin to his chest. 

Chanyeol had never seen him in a suit before and found himself understandably open-mouthed as he took all of it in. The neatly combed hair. The citizen’s card hanging freely around his neck. The strong elegant hands, which as they scooped up a sweet-cake, appeared completely removed of the tattoos he’d come to associate with them. 

He licked the yellow filling from the bake with moist unpierced lips.

“I have work so I can’t talk long.” Kyungsoo retorted, aware of how Chanyeol’s gaze had been sizing him up.

“Yeah? You’re wearing a suit and everything wow.” Chanyeol answered, “Who do you work for? Interstellar Affairs? E & E? Envo and Eco?”

“Defence.” Kyungsoo answered, gaze sinking to the pin on Chanyeol’s lapel, as he asked, “So is your tour finished then?”

Chanyeol brightened up as he beamed at him from across the short table. 

“The first half of it. I was finally allowed leave! Six earth months. Sorry it took me so long. They wouldn’t let me because someone in my team had a baby and so he got priority to leave. It’s _stupid_ right? Why would a bab--”

The conversation was interrupted by a prominent _thump_ from another room and the two men looked up in unison. 

Kyungsoo paled as he dropped the sweetcake on the floor and deserted the room, fingers all sticky, as what followed was the sound of unrestrained--

 _Crying_.

 

 

 

 

There was a baby in the middle of the living room. Chanyeol’s eyes were drawn to it almost immediately as it wept with the auditory impact of a metropolis siren. There were no sand storms here but the floor around where it was sat was clearly showered in some type of dusty grime. 

“Jongsoo-yah!”

At the call, the baby’s tiny arms raised naturally in the air like the early stems of a plant poking out from the ground. His wails grew louder as he rolled onto his back. 

Kyungsoo hoisted the baby into his arms, patting the dark dirt away from his face and his clothes as he mumbled angrily. 

“Has he been leaving boxes of food around again? Great, now you smell like meat noodles. Don’t cry now. That’s enough. Appa’s here.”

 _Appa_?

Kyungsoo was a… father?

Never one to piece his feelings together quickly enough, Chanyeol’s mind chose to process this bizarre thought through overwhelming himself and observing more. 

Frozen in the doorway, he watched as Kyungsoo lowered the small baby to the floor again and stripped him of his black and white spotty suit which had been tainted grey by the dust. The tiny thing wriggled out of the outfit, revealing a much more recognisable form comprised of a runny pink nose, a scrunched up face, bright red hair, screaming lips and notably pointy ears.

Chanyeol gasped before he’d even fully realised the reason. 

But the epiphany would follow when Kyungsoo embraced the baby again and it _sneezed_.

A tiny puff of flame appeared and diminished. It was over in a blink -- but in the air remained the distant scent of char. 

Chanyeol gasped even louder, a hand immediately slapping to his lips as his ears grew hot.

“Don’t say a word.” Kyungsoo warned, looking at him with wide, terrifying eyes, “Whatever thought just entered your head. Get rid of it now!”

“I’m a _fath_ \--”

“Nope! Out!” 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol felt giddy. At least he had until Kyungsoo shut the topic down once and for all. 

“Jongsoo is not related to you. He is not your,” Kyungsoo exhaled, smoothing a delicate hand on Jongsoo’s bare back as the baby rested his head against his chest, “ _son_.”

“How? He looks exactly like me. Look!”

Chanyeol reached across with every intention of pulling the baby to him to allow for a more refined comparison. He craved to see them together: to reaffirm the closeness of their hair and eyes and possibly their smiles.

However, there was no easing around Kyungsoo’s metal grip as he waved Chanyeol’s prying hand away. 

“Don’t go near him!” Kyungsoo cried, “And he has a father, thank you. Me.”

“Please,” There was an edge of desperation in Chanyeol’s voice as his brain tottered around the possibility and its premise. 

Could he really be a father?

The thought brought nothing but a rush of warmth surging to his heart. He loved Kyungsoo. He missed Kyungsoo. And after two years of pining over the families everyone seemed to have but him, finally _here_ one had emerged.

Was he being irresponsible?

“Please, what?” Kyungsoo challenged, snapping him out of his thoughts, “As I said, Jongsoo has a father. Me and.. _someone_.”

The revelation was as hard as a punch to the stomach and as cold as ice to the heart. It was as if the temperature around him suddenly plunged a few depths and Chanyeol felt uncomfortably cool. For a man with a soul of fire, it was not a pleasant sensation. 

“You mean-- you’re _taken_?” Chanyeol gulped, “Mated up?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo said idly, although there was some uncertainty in his expression as he chose not to stare Chanyeol directly in the eyes, “And you should leave before he gets home.”

The possibility of Chanyeol’s premature departure dissipated at the sound of the front door opening followed by the sound of a tuneful, 

“Honey I’m home!”

Only one person had a voice as melodic as that. And when Kim Jongdae entered in his work-suit, work case in one hand whilst the other gripped his tie, Chanyeol found the premise of bitter _treachery_ all too consuming to wait another second. He stumbled from his chair and swept the man’s hand away, replacing the hand around his tie with his own, as he delivered his embittered feelings in upsetting stutters.

“Jongdae! _You!_ You… you! I can’t believe _you_! With Kyungsoo? _You!_ ”

Unfortunately -- or perhaps fortunately -- in this case, the junior soldier was not a violent man and he could not bring himself to _hurt_ his old friend even though he found a familiar shattering heat teasing his nerve endings. 

Jongdae’s eyes were wide with terror, momentarily unable to recognise the young man before him -- but when recognition dawned, his shoulders lowered and he sighed, pushing Chanyeol back successfully with barely any force at all. 

“Did Kyungsoo tell you that we were… together? He tells that to everyone even though every day he scolds me for no reason at all. By doing that, it probably does look like we’re mated up but I swear we aren’t!” And then he smiled, confident and comfortable as he stepped across and embraced Chanyeol tightly, “Anyway, it’s really nice to see you, Chanyeol! They finally granted you leave, huh? It’s about time! Have you had much fun being back in the city?”

“No,” Chanyeol was left visibly embarrassed by his behaviour as he embraced him back before taking Jongdae’s hand and shaking it as a sign of apology, “I only reached the planet today.”

“And you came straight here?” Jongdae said as he moved around the room to greet Jongsoo who stirred with the sudden action in the room. 

Although he still had his back to him, Chanyeol spotted the baby’s small mop of red locks rising, tiny fingers lifting to touch Jongdae’s face as he brushed his forehead with his thumb. Kyungsoo’s face meanwhile was deathly focused on Chanyeol’s every move.

“That’s sweet of you. It’s about time you met our Jongsoo-yah! Again I emphasise that by our, I don’t mean that he is in any way related to me. Although I see how you may misunderstand.”

Jongdae finally addressed Kyungsoo and together they exchanged a long glance which concluded with Kyungsoo tightening his embrace around his son.

“So, were you looking for a place to stay, Chanyeol?”

“ _Jongdae_.” Kyungsoo breathed.

“He’s a soldier, Kyungsoo. Soften your tone.” Jongdae shook his head as he offered Chanyeol a smile, “I work in the Security department so I understand that you must have been through a lot. We have a spare room and we will be delighted to host you!”

Chanyeol smiled back and nodded. His expression only faltered at Kyungsoo’s inability to regard him.

“So long as you don’t mind being around a baby that’s all.” Jongdae added.

“No, I don’t mind! This is kind of you. Thanks!” Chanyeol said, as he watched Kyungsoo transfer the baby into Jongdae’s arms. 

“I have to go to work.” Kyungsoo sighed, as he planted a kiss on the baby’s head, “Appa has to go, Jongsoo-yah.”

He then stiffened as he slapped Jongdae’s shoulder lightly.

“Don’t leave foodboxes around. Jongsoo finds them.”

“ _Sorry!_ ”

Jongdae caressed his cheek against Jongsoo’s hair. 

“Are you really staying here?” Kyungsoo’s attention turned to Chanyeol who had become totally overwhelmed with watching the small baby.

Jongsoo was so small. He was like a pet… that looked an awful lot like him. 

“I want to stay here with you, Kyungsoo,” was Chanyeol’s weary response as he felt his throat dry up, all the moisture left conversely rising to his eyes, “I took leave because I wanted to see you. I really don’t have anywhere else I want to go.”

There was no doubting that his words had impacted the young man who left through the door without another word. Although whether the effect was positive or otherwise to Chanyeol’s cause would be left unanswered. 

The discharged officer felt scattered and it wouldn’t ease when Jongdae cheekily approached him with a sleepy Jongsoo in tow and said, 

“Wanna hold him?”

 

 

 

Sensing the small snoozing baby press against his chest, Chanyeol felt the foreign giddiness return tenfold in power. Before he’d known it, Jongdae’s solid figure had dissolved into patches of blurry colors as Chanyeol’s large eyes stung with tears.

“Bet they didn’t have one of him up there,” Jongdae said.

“He’s so soft,” said Chanyeol, as he rested his cheek delicately against the baby’s head, “He really must be Kyungsoo’s baby because I love very much already.”

“You softie.” Jongdae grinned, “Guess being in the forces didn’t change our Chanyeollie that much, huh?”

Chanyeol shook his head as the baby then roused in his arms, shifting his tiny limbs as his fists grabbed onto the material of the army suit. Chanyeol looked up in panic only to be reassured by Jongdae smiling again as Jongsoo continued to sleep. 

“I’m sure Kyungsoo’s glad to see you home. He worried about you a lot when the first year passed and you didn’t come home.” Jongdae said after a moment as he removed his jacket and his shoes and placed them neatly into a sterilising box. 

“Well, he never answered my letters…” Chanyeol trailed. 

“Why do you think?” Jongdae queried, as he tilted his head towards the baby and laughed quietly, “You might not have changed, Chanyeollie but Kyungsoo certainly has.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

After putting Jongsoo to bed in his room, his godfather, Jongdae, was able to present Chanyeol with a mellow run of the amazing events which had been transpiring the past two years.

“Jongsoo was born during the seventh moon. So he’s probably one and a half lunar turns old? He’s still a little one but he’s rather _active_. Cries a lot. Obsessed with his Appa--”

“And a _Descendant_.” Chanyeol interjected as Jongdae handed him the glass of tonic and occupied the seat across him in their small communal area. “Like me. Like Kyungsoo. Like _you_.” Chanyeol continued, after sensing the hesitation in Jongdae’s expression, “I saw him sneeze earlier.”

“He is.” Jongdae confirmed eventually as they toasted the glass at each other, crossing the empty air, “Kyungsoo is his Appa after all. Although after what happened to Kyungsoo’s powers, I’m surprised Jongsoo’s managing to present so well…”

“Maybe his other parent is a Descendant too?” mused Chanyeol before he sipped his drink.

Jongdae laughed as he waggled a finger in Chanyeol’s direction. The sight was almost parental— like Chanyeol had said something lewd at the dinner table. 

“You won’t get an answer out of me, Chanyeollie! I respect Kyungsoo too much to betray his decision to raise Jongsoo-yah on his own _and_ to keep the identity of his other parent to himself.” 

“He has red hair and _really_ pointy ears. Doesn’t it sound familiar to you?”

“So what if he has red hair? You know who else has red hair right now? Kim Jongin. The gorgeous, _drool-worthy_ , actor who Jongsoo was actually named after.” Jongdae crossed his leg over another as he poured himself another portion, “And ears are just _ears_.”

Chanyeol frowned and decided then to play his king card.

“He’s presenting with _my_ abilities, Jongdae.”

The man across him kept his lips on his glass as his free hand waved, rubbing his fingers in circles within each other as if composing his excuse out of the molecules in the air. 

“Does it matter, Chanyeollie?” he said eventually, clearly not finding the answer he was searching for.

“Of _course_ it matters. Imagine if out there, you had a child you fathered but didn’t know about!” Chanyeol persisted, detecting a rising sense of hurt within himself which he couldn’t grab hold of.

“All the better.” Jongdae said loudly, shameless in his accession as he gave a clearly bothered Chanyeol a smile, “Fatherhood isn’t for me. And it shouldn’t be for Descendants either. After what we went through as children? I would _never_ entertain the possibility of that happening again to anyone, especially my child.”

“But what about Jongsoo?” pressed Chanyeol, “He is the son of a Descendant.”

“Yes but to the world, he is completely commonplace. Cuter than the average child, maybe, but Kyungsoo and I did a lot to ensure that his ancestry is kept on a need to know basis.”

Suddenly the mystery of why Kyungsoo now suited up for an institution which he previously abhorred seemed to make sense. 

Chanyeol sighed. He didn’t want to pry further and upset Jongdae even though he knew he had a lot of questions. He had been away for so long and it was obvious that much had been kept for him. Was this distrustful silence the punishment he deserved for leaving the way he did?

It wouldn’t be long before the tired soldier found himself finding comfort in the adoration he felt for the small baby he’d held in his arms— with his bright red hair catching the periphery of his vision, alongside his small hands which pressed creases on the fabric of Chanyeol’s uniform afterwards.

Even in his memories, Do Jongsoo was the most wonderful thing Chanyeol had ever seen.

And this came from a man who had travelled across their wonderful galaxy. 

Would he even be capable of making such a thing? Maybe it had been a joke to even consider.

“Did Kyungsoo make Jongsoo with Kim Jongin?” Chanyeol asked out of the blue moments later when Jongdae had turned his attention to the large screen across them whereby a host of entertainment channels from all the galaxies were at their disposal.

Jongdae snorted.

“He wishes!” the man retorted as he then jabbed his remote to the direction of the screen where Kim Jongin was holding a packet of food pouches and demonstrating how they could be used for a full-lunch set, “Look at that guy!” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sleep eluded Chanyeol despite the short episode of drinking with Jongdae. He dreamed a little in the short time he did: of his barracks of all places. Nothing extraordinary occurred in the dream and perhaps that explained why when he woke up, he found himself stirred into a belief he was still there. 

So, at the recognition that the heated floors he stepped on were completely distinct from the grassy beds and cold metal floors he’d camped on, his heart had instinctually hardened in fear.

Flashes of hot heat brushed the back of Chanyeol’s neck as he tilted his head and willed his internal compass to return him to where he was. Not his barracks but in a warm home.

He returned downstairs for a beverage to cool his head and it was there that he ran into Kyungsoo, freshly-returned from work.

He was reaching for something on a high shelf with a mumbling Jongsoo bouncing in his arms. 

“Can I get that for you?” Chanyeol asked, softly enough not to startle as he stood at the doorway.

“Yeah, please.” Kyungsoo answered, sending him a single glance as he came over, “Jongdae puts things up there out of spite whenever I scold him.”

The item was taken and offered. Chanyeol’s puffy eyes were soon completely centered on Jongsoo who was wide awake. He was happy in his father’s arms, even cuter than yesterday with his pair of cheek dimples in play. 

“He’s a moonchild.” Kyungsoo murmured as he pried open the box of silver food pouches and read the label for one, supposedly preparing a meal for himself, “He likes being awake when it’s moonrise. Apparently, those born on the seventh moon are like these as babies. I was twelfth. Yours was--”

“Fifth.”

“That’s right.” Kyungsoo tore a pouch open and then pointed at the box, “You look thin. Help yourself to whatever we have. I’m getting more food delivered tomorrow.” 

“Thanks.” Chanyeol said with a smile.

As Kyungsoo moved around the space, the gap between them disappeared and Jongsoo reached out to Chanyeol curiously. Chanyeol would have probably entertained the touch but Kyungsoo was quick to angle them both away, pulling the baby’s fingers down in the process. 

“How did you find me?” Kyungsoo asked as he shoved the contents of the pouch into a cooker.

“The directory.” Chanyeol answered, his smile growing as Jongsoo snuck shy glances at him from the side of Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “and I still write to our old classmates.” 

“There aren’t many left.” Kyungsoo mused, “So no need to keep names from me.” 

The smaller man turned then, startling Jongsoo who kicked against his father’s hip with his leg as he shook his rattle which was soppy with drool after making home inside his tiny lips. Now face-to face Chanyeol focused on the little baby’s dark searching eyes, pretty and moon-like whenever he smiled at some private joke only babies knew.

They were certainly Kyungsoo’s eyes and Chanyeol smiled at the thought.

“Well, if you’re staying with us, then there are house rules. First. No questions about Jongsoo. Second this is supposed to be a stress free child environment above all. So loud noises to a minimum. Chores are on the house calendar which you can access from the pad on your room. Rent is paid direct to the landlord. You’re only staying six months yeah? So pay what you can. Last, did I mention no questions about Jongsoo?”

“Got it.” Chanyeol said even though he was sure that from this one interaction alone, a hundred questions about Do Jongsoo had re-entered his mind.

Jongsoo began to shake his rattle which glowed an ominous violet. “ _Appa_!” the baby boy yelled as he hit Kyungsoo’s shoulder with it, causing it to turn a gorgeous yellow.

”Okay, my food’s ready. Let’s go watch cartoons in Appa’s room.” Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol a nod, “Pleasant dreaming then.” 

“Pleasant dreaming.” 

Kyungsoo walked through the doorway with his food wrapped in a heat-proof bag. He paused and then quickly turned back. 

“Black tea is in the left cupboard by the way.” He added.

It was Chanyeol’s favourite beverage. Kyungsoo had become a fan after they started living together back then. It was eerie how he knew that it was exactly what Chanyeol had been craving. 

“Thanks.”

Jongsoo shook his rattle again, this time targeting the food in Kyungsoo’s hand.

“We’ll be going now, Chanyeol. Please clean up before you rest.” 

The unabashed coldness in Kyungsoo’s treatment would’ve probably been enough to upset a common man. But Chanyeol was well-acquainted with Kyungsoo’s mannerisms, and after spying that he still drank the same brand of tea that they had together, he reckoned that Kyungsoo hadn’t rid of him completely. 

That was the burden of the heart after all. It fell into love’s embrace with ease; it was the escape from it that posed the challenge.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The intensity of Kyungsoo’s projects for the Defence department meant that he worked even at home when he should be resting. This was something that Chanyeol would discover after he found himself alone with his book in the communal area with Jongsoo after Kyungsoo stated in their first midday greeting that he would be taking a few work calls upstairs and requested that he observed the child in his absence. 

_Just sit and read and leave him to play._

A little uncomfortable, Chanyeol sat on the couch with folded arms and tightly bunched legs, closely observing the small baby follow the cartoons playing across the screen which loomed enormously over his small form. 

It wouldn’t take long for the besotted man to get distracted from his book. He couldn’t say that he’d been particularly taken by children before but Jongsoo was active, bouncy and _loud_ which meant that he was a halo of activity that simply demanded attention. 

With his cartoons, the little baby did his best to imitate their sounds. From dialogue to background music, nothing escaped the little boy’s penchant for mimicry, proving that his large pointy ears were good for something. When the animated penguin on the current show bounced into something and made a _oomph!_ noise, Jongsoo did the same with extra spit and _fff!_. When it cried after it was upset by something, Jongsoo removed the poor sheep (apparently his favourite toy) from his mouth and shouted something in baby-talk which Chanyeol presumed was something along the lines of,

 _Hold yourself together!_ \-- which was something his Appa would certainly frequently say. 

Otherwise, he crawled everywhere and particularly loved holographic toys. Currently, he was popping bubbles whilst on his tummy, red hair all astray and clapping his tiny pink hands. He mouthed at the bubbles to eat them and they rewarded his efforts with exaggerated _pop!_ noises. 

Chanyeol’s heart _hurt_ and eventually he gave up on being a distant observer, sensing somehow that the baby was lonely without his father around. 

“Jongsoo. Can Uncle help you? Can I?” Chanyeol slid down to the floor and poked the bubbles with his fingers, popping a good few with a single wave of his hand.

The next level was harder.

“Appa!” Jongsoo announced, rolling onto his back as he peered up at Chanyeol’s unfamiliar face.

“Appa’s upstairs,” Chanyeol explained softly, “But Uncle can help! Look!” 

He began to wave his hands again, eliminating dozens of bubbles all at once.

Chanyeol’s large hand was probably even bigger than Jongsoo’s face so he tried his best to seem less intimidating by keeping his hand raised and a fair distance away from the little boy’s face.

It wouldn’t be long before his attempt would pique the infant as he clambered onto Chanyeol clumsily and reached for his arm, causing it to lower and the wall of bubbles to fall around them as they were downgraded to the previous level. 

“You’re so cute, Jongsoo-yah.” Chanyeol complimented, as he reached out and tentatively patted the little baby’s soft tuft of red hair with his free hand. 

Jongsoo’s tiny hand then curled tightly around his index finger and Chanyeol was sure that it took all that was strong in him not to burst into _tears_ as the gentleness of the gesture filled him with awe.

He had never felt as emotionally moved like this before.

“You want to play more games?” Chanyeol whimpered, as he pulled the baby’s toybox to him, letting his grip remain even though it was tight enough to _pinch_ , “Let’s see what you have,” 

He had the usual set that all babies had: mimic laser rays from the popular PowerMen series, the cosmic railway train set, a space pirate ship, bots of all shapes and types-- but he had one toy which Chanyeol particularly liked having recognised it as his favourite from when he had been a little boy. 

It was a little piano instrument which when played caused a set of tiny figures to pop up. The figures comprised of a family— a large one of eleven members as the instruments were imports from the Urania planets and they were renowned for their beautiful voices… and casual approach to family planning.

“Watch. Uncle’s good at this.”

Chanyeol played a memorable jingle from his youth as Jongsoo quickly became occupied with trying to latch onto the figures with his hands. When the figures popped up and down in rhythm, he giggled and rocked forwards, slamming his palms against the plastic with duty.

“I’m good, aren’t I?” he asked the little baby, as he continued humming the tune.

It would take a moment before Chanyeol finally acknowledged the figure stood at the doorway holding a large basket, which partially concealed him from the floor angle.

“I’m sending out a laundry delivery,” said Kyungsoo, eyes fixed on the little boy who quickly began to crawl towards him, babbling a string of “ _PaAppaApp!Papp!_ ”. 

His father glanced down, expression softening as he replied with a subdued, “Jongsoo-yah, Appa’s busy.” He turned to a wide-eyed Chanyeol again, “If you want anything clean, you can give it to me now or lump it with Jongdae’s later.”

“I have some stuff!” Chanyeol chimed in, quickly rising to his feet as he gestured to the door, “Gimme a moment, yeah?” 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol dumped his bag’s contents onto his bed. He had only come with a sparse set of clothes with most of his belongings technically owned by the planetary forces. But he did have a jumper or two that were exuding a slightly worn scent. Picking them out, he glanced down at the rest of his things and smiled bemusedly at the sight of the heaviest thing in his bag.

It was a large book he had lugged from his encampment. Hundreds of pages thick. Bought cheaply in the trader’s market which had ran outside his training centre on his first evening as a cadet.

According to the seller, the book was a favourite choice of gift to give back in her home in the outer clusters. Chanyeol didn’t mind about its origins but he thought that the history was sweet because it would contain the letters he wanted to send to his love back home.

He returned downstairs holding it to his chest with one arm. “Kyungsoo-yah,” he called out, “I have a gift for you. Do you want me to leave it in your room?” 

When he entered, Kyungsoo wore a completely contrasting expression to the one when Chanyeol had left the room. Gone was the cold indifferent line across his lips, supplanted by something brighter and more familiar to the Kyungsoo _he_ knew as he sat on the floor, beaming widely at a tiny bouncing Jongsoo. He was dressing him in another one-piece suit-- one that seemed to zip up all the way to his chin with a hood large enough to tuck his bright red hair away.

The suit was furry and white. From behind, he resembled a tiny ice creature or a small boulder from the icy mountains of the Apollo terrains. 

“I’m taking him out with me.” Kyungsoo said as he regarded the item in Chanyeol’s possession, “and you can leave it in my room if you want.”

Chanyeol nodded as he then glanced out, paying attention to the thick glimmers of sunshine permeating from the outside. They had reported the rising of multiple suns today.

“It’s a little warm… won’t he get hot?” 

Kyungsoo passed him a knowing look.

“We’re taking the tunnels. And his pram has temperature sensors.”

Of course. Why did Chanyeol even try and pretend like he knew better? 

Chanyeol nodded before he placed his jumpers in the basket and held his book to his chest, unable to refrain from grinning as Jongsoo rolled adorably onto his back and peered up at him, baring his tiny gummy lips, “Jongsoo-yah, you’re going somewhere?” he cooed, waving at the baby’s face with his free hand. 

“We won’t be long. Can I leave you with the house?” Kyungsoo asked as he carried the baby away from the floor.

“Of course.”

Jongsoo dug his hands into Kyungsoo’s cheeks, squeezing his lips together. “ _Appa_ ,” he squirmed, as Kyungsoo nodded with a mutter.

Kyungsoo quietened him down by giving him his light-up toy sheep which he’d forgotten had been gripped in his other hand the entire time. 

Watching them instilled Chanyeol with equal joy and partial envy. He couldn’t quite grasp the origins or extent of either.

“Bye Jongsoo-yah,” Chanyeol greeted them as they departed, “Bye! Happy travels!” 

Jongsoo raised his sheep and appeared to mimic his action as he waved the toy at him.

“He’s waving at me!” Chanyeol proclaimed, grinning as he continued to wave at the little boy with more energy.

“He must like you then.” Kyungsoo commented, as he paused and addressed the baby in his arms, “Do you like him, Jongsoo?”

Jongsoo turned to his father then, blinking, showing little comprehension of what was asked. After a moment, he resolved to simply smile a gummy toothless smile which prompted his father to do the same. 

The affectionate smile on Kyungsoo’s lovely lips faded quickly but Chanyeol was satisfied with seeing it for the first time since his return. 

“It’s probably a maybe.” Kyungsoo wiped the drool from the baby’s chin as he passed Chanyeol a nod, “We won’t be long. Don’t answer the door. I’m not expecting guests.”

 

 

 

 

 

The house occupied by the Dos and Jongdae was a snug one. There were just enough rooms for the people inside-- no fancy study or office for Kyungsoo or Jongdae but each of their private spaces was fitted with enough room to house a desk if they demanded one. Jongsoo had his own small playroom but the crib was in Kyungsoo’s room. There was a noticeable absence of mess in the child’s room with the light-up wallpaper and assemblage of soft plushies -- suggesting that it wasn’t a place Jongsoo played in often. 

Kyungsoo’s room was a little messier. Although at first glance it resembled any silver collar worker’s room, a closer inspection would reveal far more telling details of his homelife: from the tiny baby socks left resting on the room’s heating cube, the children’s storybooks sandwiched between thick black work tablets, to the tubes of highly fortified baby-milk and soft baby snacks playing neighbours to a large silver thermos cup by the windowsill. 

He imagined then that this was where Kyungsoo would stand in the early mornings whenever he rocked Jongsoo to sleep. The pale light of the moons were likely forced behind the thick black screen which protected the window -- but their silhouettes would still be visible even then for him to look at. 

Even now, he couldn’t imagine Kyungsoo not being the type to take a moment to gaze upon the heavens with quiet and hopeful eyes.

Chanyeol left the room after placing the book of letters on his desk, hoping he’d have the chance to read it soon despite his busy schedule. 

Downstairs, Chanyeol scanned the cupboards in the kitchen and found out through the house’s online system that it was Jongdae’s turn to cook dinner. Jongdae wasn’t the most enthusiastic cook; so Chanyeol crossed it out and replaced it with his own name. Although he couldn’t say he was as talented as Kyungsoo when it came to preparing meals, his travelling with the forces did mean that he’d had the opportunity to civilise his palette a little more by trying dishes from all across their galaxy. 

His cooking techniques had also improved: now he could cook a lot with very few tools and ingredients. And not everything had to come from a _pouch_ much to everyone’s private relief.

It was as he was rummaging the highest cupboards to complement his existing meal ideas that he ran into a set of medicines kept in a bright amber box. 

After clicking the box latch open and reading the label on the first bottle, Chanyeol identified them quickly as a type of _suppressant_. This was the layman’s term for the medication which had been used as a remedy for many passing ailments over time -- a chemical jumble which was discovered to be most effective for Descendants to potently repress the strength of their abilities.

Chanyeol had his own prescription in pill-form and took them on a tri-weekly basis. 

These were a specific type and did not belong to Jongdae as he’d presumed. Instead, the name on the stamp suggested that they were for Kyungsoo -- but the concentration of the drug and the dosage prescribed was far too low, suggesting that they were for someone incredibly young and small in mass. 

He questioned Kyungsoo on the matter when they returned home from the laundrette. 

Jongsoo was on his high chair eating his dinner of warm softened potatoes and meat substitute -- slowly scooped into his mouth by a dutiful Kyungsoo. 

“It’s a small monthly dose.” Kyungsoo pursed his lips, encouraging for Jongsoo to swallow as the baby continued to play with his rattle, “It’s to help him cope with the irritation. Sometimes it can all act up and he can’t sleep or eat.”

“It’s that bad?” Chanyeol asked as he cast a worried glance over the baby.

“Only sometimes. It gets bad when he’s stressed. That’s why we chose a quiet neighborhood and run a quiet house. It rarely happens though and Jongdae’s very good at dealing with it.” Kyungsoo reassured him, “I think all children like him — like us— suffer through the same growing pains.”

Chanyeol was sure of that too but he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the little boy who understood so little of what chaotic changes his delicate form must be undergoing. It was hard to imagine without being a Descendant but there was an innate biological instability associated with the combination of strengthening of elemental abilities and the natural growth cycle that meant everything that came easy to a layman, had the potential to be challenging for them. 

As presented in Jongsoo’s inability to sneeze without barbecuing something.

“Appa’s going to work now.” Kyungsoo kissed the top of Jongsoo’s head as he cleaned him up after their dinner, “Be good.”

Tonight, an overly awake Jongsoo was _not_ as happy to say his goodbyes.

Kyungsoo was well practiced in reading his son’s signals. After sensing the growing agitation, he fetched the soft sheep-toy which he squeezed and triggered the calming array of colours. “There we go. You’ve got little sheep to take care of you-- and Uncle Jongdae once he finishes up in the bath-- and,” Kyungsoo’s eyes then regarded the tall figure across the table, “your Uncle Chanyeol too.”

“I’ll put on his cartoons. Is that best?” Chanyeol asked eagerly as he approached the pair and opened his arms to allow for Kyungsoo to transfer the baby in.

Kyungsoo paused momentarily before he did so, ensuring that Chanyeol’s grip was right before stepping away. Thankfully, Jongsoo seemed distracted for a few moments, calmed by the contact of Chanyeol’s warm embrace and the toy in his hand. 

A smile appeared on Kyungsoo’s lips. An even more genuine one this time as he reached forwards and gently squeezed his baby’s hand.

“Thanks. I’ll be back early at first sunrise. Call me if anything happens.” 

Nothing happened until it dawned on Jongsoo that his father had left for work as he’d warned. After that, he became _hysterical_ and Chanyeol was only able to preclude the tears after panickedly going through the television channels in search of the animals he’d paid so much attention to earlier that day. 

He was blessed after he found the channel playing the same cartoon with the waddling penguin after a period of intense channel flipping.

Jongsoo, with his wobbly lips and wet cheeks, was quickly engrossed but remained in Chanyeol’s embrace, clinging to the tall man’s shirt firmly with his hands. 

“You two okay?” Jongdae asked as he entered the room and disturbed whatever calm Chanyeol had established with the choice of show. 

The baby boy seemed to vibrate at the voice as he wailed another loud, “ _Appa_ ,” and reached for Jongdae who was already cooing and longingly picked him up. 

“There there, our little prince Jongsoo-yah. Did Appa leave you again? He _did_? We have to scold him again then, yes? Don’t worry Uncle Dae is here. He’s going to watch over you well.” 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if it was Jongdae’s familiarity or his wonderful voice but it was magical watching the little Do’s cries subside as the man spoke to him, his tiny sobs reduced to a series of shaky hums as he hung on his uncle’s chest, and sniffed into the fabric of his fresh pyjama top. 

“He gets like this a few times a week,” Jongdae explained once it was quiet again, “If the cartoons don’t work, he also likes the old ballads that Kyungsoo likes? You know the type. _Set the suns, see the flowers, for my love I lost my powers…_ ” Jongdae crooned with a gorgeous and professional tone leaving Chanyeol to forgive the fact that he was singing nonsensical lyrics as he knew exactly the type of ballads Kyungsoo liked. 

Despite his best efforts to remain alert, the weary Jongdae was soon asleep on the large comfortable chair. Jongsoo slid off him and returned to watching cartoons in better spirits in Chanyeol’s company. 

They sat together side-by-side across the huge screen, watching the animations comfortably for at least two short episodes. 

Chanyeol could’ve continued but something about the quiet clearly upset the little boy as he was soon wriggling on the floor on his back, demonstrating the signs of another upcoming good _cry_.

“You miss your, Appa, don’t you?” Chanyeol asked, doing his best to mimic Jongdae’s soothing tone of voice from earlier, “So do I.” And then an idea popped into his mind and he perked up, “I need to get something. I’ll be back here really quick.” 

Chanyeol darted upstairs and he returned with a digital album which he had recalled as one of the items that had spilled out of his bag earlier in the afternoon. 

The album itself was a primitive device he’d had since he was a teenager -- containing a short slideshow upload of his favourite photographs. There were far more advanced items now but he had always admired the simplicity of it. Unsurprisingly, there were several photos of Kyungsoo contained within it which he hoped would help lighten Jongsoo’s crestfallen spirit.

There was no doubting that his photos with Kyungsoo had been his favourite to look at whilst he’d been away in service as theirs was the very first photograph which appeared after switching the device to active. The photo had been one of the last they’d taken together at an occasion of sorts with a younger Kyungsoo resting his arms around his shoulders as Chanyeol had grinned at the camera with their hands entwined.

“See?” Chanyeol asked, hovering a finger over Kyungsoo’s face, “That’s--”

“Appa!”

Jongsoo was truly a master of identifying his father as he tapped through the photos with chubby figures, shouting out,

“ _Appa_!” with complete confidence and almost _perfect_ accuracy -- there were a few slip-ups with some of the men in unrelated photographs being wrongly identified by the enthusiastic infant. But Chanyeol didn’t correct him.

“Yeah, that’s him. And that’s me,” he pointed at himself, “Uncle Chanyeollie.” 

“Appa!” Jongsoo pressed a finger against a particularly endearing image whereby Chanyeol was kissing Kyungsoo’s cheek, “Pop!”

The baby made a ‘pap’ noise with his lips, much like the bubbles. 

“Is that a kiss then? Pop?” Chanyeol laughed quietly at the baby, “Geez, you really are so cute.”

They continued to slide through the photos until they paused on another which was of Kyungsoo on his own, smiling ear-to-ear as he stood by a body of water. This had been taken on their first year together in the city and they had travelled with their classmates to see the crystal lakes. The atmosphere had been much colder then and the roads were long and free to traverse. 

In the picture, the younger Kyungsoo had his arms folded across his chest to warm himself as his bare legs were scrubbed by the sea breeze. 

“Is Appa happy like this now too?” Chanyeol asked the baby, unsaid emotion layering his voice as his eyes remained on the screen, “I’m sure he is with you. You’ve been taking good care of him whilst I’ve been away right?” 

Unsurprisingly no real response came from Jongsoo as he flicked the screen and the final picture came into view.

“Ah look. This was when your Appa and I were really young.”

It was the first picture they had ever taken together. They had been at the _Academy_ still. The institution where all the third generation of Descendants had been collected and admitted to and the place they first met. They still wore the white uniforms with the white numbered collars. Chanyeol had to look away as he was suddenly flooded with memories -- ones which were distinct from the pair of smiling teenagers sat within the confines of their classroom. 

He realised then that this was a photograph he had long wanted to be rid of but he couldn’t for the sake of history. 

“Your Appa was very small then,” Chanyeol told Jongsoo simply, his chest growing tight at the sight of Kyungsoo’s tired expression and scrawny form. In the picture, Chanyeol was the exact opposite -- smiling, strapping and perfectly comfortable. He had been strong for the both of them back then. “Your Uncle always looked out for him,” Chanyeol told Jongsoo who found the picture interesting, planting a wet finger on his Appa’s seemingly unfamiliar face, “I always looked out for your Appa…” 

 

 

_“Woah, I heard he’s the new boy. He won’t budge on anything. He won’t open his room. He won’t sit down for tests. I wonder if he’s going to go under the zapper next.”_

_“Shut up, Baekhyun. And what the heck is a zapper?”_

_“It makes a zap sound. The thing they use to make you sleep.”_

_“Quick! Duck down he’s looking!”_

_The three boys whom had been spying through the cafeteria door dropped down in fear and then sprinted away in opposing directions. Chanyeol had been one of them but he was quick to return to the door once he confirmed that the coast was clear. Opening the door with a tentative breath, he was surprised to see that the lone figure in the room didn’t acknowledge him with even one glance. Instead, the boy remained frozen across his tray of food, staring at it as if in committed prayer._

_Chanyeol knew him only briefly -- from the short conversations he’d overheard from within his room as the new boy had been transferred into the unit beside his own. He had been playing with his toys in the night when he’d heard him singing to himself through the walls, his soft sniffs and cries mingling with the gentleness of the melody he was humming._

_This made the lonely boy curious. Especially because he himself had been the newest boy until his neighbour came along. He also felt sad. He didn’t like hearing someone cry like that._

_“You’re new right?” Chanyeol was much taller than the boy but he gathered from the others that they were of a similar age. “Do you want a biscuit?” he added in a whisper after a lacking response, “Baekhyunnie’s aunt sneaks them in through her sleeve and he sells them!”_

_Extending his hand out for the other to shake, Chanyeol smiled at the sight of the other boy’s eyes as they finally addressed him. They were fatigued — but soft — as his gaze then lowered to Chanyeol’s hand. “I’m Park Chanyeol. Born on the fifth moon. Thirteen lunar turns.”_

_The stranger inhaled before delighting Chanyeol by taking his hand and answering with a quiet,_

_“Do Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo blinked as he murmured, “Twelfth moon. Thirteen lunar turns.”_

_When their hands broke apart, Chanyeol was beaming and Kyungsoo had a biscuit packet up his uniform sleeve. He regarded it with awed eyes and when he looked at Chanyeol again, he was smiling properly. A shy smile— just the hint of teeth._

_“I’m new too,” Chanyeol said as he tucked his hands behind his back and nodded, “We should be friends.”_

_Kyungsoo held the biscuit in his hand tightly as he nodded his head._

_“Okay.”_

 

 

“... your Appa was born under the twelfth moon. The largest and the strongest and his power was the _best!_ ”

Chanyeol recalled how the other students made up stories of the types of impossibly grand things Kyungsoo could perform as the Descendant of the Twelfth. Admittedly, he probably could have performed all of them but Kyungsoo never had the motivation to show off the way they all did. 

This was what had made him so notorious in their academy as a challenging student. 

Whilst Chanyeol and the others submitted to their superior’s every request and examination, Kyungsoo was resolute in his refusal. He hated to present his abilities. He hated being tested on. And whatever questionable means to extract obedience they subjected the others to, Kyungsoo had it thricefold. 

“We played games all day and night… for so long.. I tried to take care of him as best as I can…”

 

__

_Nowadays they couldn’t play together. Kyungsoo was being punished again and they were restricted to holding quiet conversations through the walls deep into the moonrise._

_“I can’t sleep anymore, Chanyeollie. If they move me into a different unit, I may not come out.”_

_Kyungsoo had been drained as of late. That was the report from the rare few whom had spotted him around. Chanyeol had been unable to see him because most of his examinations had been in the ascending floors._

_Kyungsoo was being isolated for a purpose and it was obvious to everyone._

_Chanyeol was hurt and angry and he wanted to slam the wall down. He wanted to shake Kyungsoo out of his stupor._

_Just play along. They’ll shut this programme down soon. That’s what everyone is saying. But Kyungsoo was tired and stubborn and he was past the point of caring._

_“You can’t let them do this to you. You can get through this. It’s--”_

_“I can barely feel it in me to do anything. They just keep on taking and taking…” His voice trailed and Chanyeol’s heart squeezed as he willed for his brain to say something he knew Kyungsoo would respond to. Something which could transcend the thickness of the solid divider and deliver the tight embrace he couldn’t give._

_“Kyungsoo-yah,” Chanyeol said, fingers fidgeting as he blushed deeply in the dark, “I’ll be your moon, if you’ll be my star.”_

_There was a breathy laugh._

_“What?”_

_Chanyeol delivered a short explanation of how this message was a rising popular culture trend outside in the real world after it was used in a line of a popular drama show. It was already being adopted by many galaxies and races._

_“Which star?” Kyungsoo asked._

_“All of them.” Chanyeol smiled and he imagined Kyungsoo was smiling too. “Come on, answer me. We’ve already kissed so… this is a given right?”_

_“Am I the only one you asked?”_

_“Yes.” Chanyeol gulped, as he quickly clarified, “You’re the only one I’ve kissed too.”_

_“Fine then.” His answer was cool but Chanyeol knew he was smiling and he grinned even wider with delight._

_“Good. And now they can’t take you away from me can they? I’m with you. Moons and stars.”_

_“We only accidentally kissed though,” hummed Kyungsoo._

_It was true. It had been an accidental bump of the lips after they were shoved into each other at lunch. Everyone had laughed._

_The pair had made a show of scrubbing their lips before Chanyeol made a hasty confession that he had wished for the opportunity for a long time._

_“Well… then we will have to kiss properly soon.” Chanyeol affirmed as he felt his body warm up, enveloping him in a pleasing embrace, hoping Kyungsoo was being comforted by a similar feeling in his solitude._

__

 

 

Tears soon collected in Chanyeol’s eyes as the memories and their sensations dissolved. He found himself powerless to stop them and soon he was sniffling into his sleeve and wiping his teary eyes with the fabric.

The sight of the crying man would not be taken well by the sensitive baby. 

With his lips pouted in preparation, Jongsoo caught Chanyeol’s flustered gaze and then he began to _bawl_ prompting the dozing Jongdae to wake up immediately.

“What the hell, Chanyeol? What are you doing?” The man demanded as he jumped from his chair and hoisted the crying baby into his arms, “Shh, Jongsoo-yah. Don’t cry now. Uncle Jongdae hasn’t installed the new fire sensors yet…” He continued to mumble as he smoothed Jongsoo’s trembling back with a calm hand, still managing to narrow his eyes at a puffy-eyed Chanyeol on the floor. 

“You couldn’t hold it in? Couldn’t nip to the bathroom and cry there like the rest of us?” Jongdae huffed as Chanyeol wiped his moist snotty hands on his trousers and rose from the floor with aching legs.

“Sorry, Jongdae.” Chanyeol said as he sighed at the sight of the blubbering infant, failing to be consoled by his uncle’s tactics, “Here,” the taller man opened his arms wide, “Let me take him. I’ll sing to him. You got all the words wrong earlier— it goes, _sweet flower, take your time, i will wait for you,_ ” Chanyeol continued to hum as Jongdae slowly returned the baby to him. 

The song and its melody was fresh in Chanyeol’s mind now, having recalled it in his brief painful visit to the past. It was one of the songs Kyungsoo had taught him back when they were children; when it had been there to console him during his periods of heartache.

He began to sing quietly, hoping it would do the same for his baby.

“ _\-- the cold will fade,_  
the ice will thaw, and spring will come for us,  
sweet flower, you are mine,  
i am yours for life,  
the suns will rise, the skies will shine--” 

“Chanyeollie.”

“-- and spring will bring us home-- _oh!_ ”

Jongsoo was quiet. Even more than quiet, he was calm with his breaths steady and slow against Chanyeol’s chest. 

Jongdae looked beyond impressed. “You’re amazing! I didn’t take you for a crooner, Chanyeol!” he said excitedly, “And there was Kyungsoo, wondering if you were even father material.”

The comment brought Chanyeol’s momentary rush of pride to its death.

“Wait. Kyungsoo doesn’t think I’m father material?” 

“He may have mentioned it,” Jongdae shrugged, “But clearly he was wrong, eh? Look at you. You’re a _natural_.” 

Chanyeol laughed softly deciding that the compliment may be a little premature considering he had only been watching over the infant for two days. He couldn’t deny however that on more than one occasion he’d become quietly aware of a growing kindred connection between him and the baby -- a wonderful element more deep-seated than he could attempt to explain with words considering the short amount of time they had spent together.

The closest he’d come to describing it was with the words _soul-healing_. That was what time with Jongsoo was like.

Perhaps it was just forged by the fact that they both loved Kyungsoo. Or maybe it was because he really was Jongsoo’s absent father.

Regardless, Chanyeol didn’t hold those thoughts for much longer than that as he aimed his attention to holding the baby close and feeling his own tired heart strengthen with the calm and the softness of his weight against his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s next few days grew into a sensory swirl with the squeaks of rattles and squishy toys, the smell of mashed fruit and sterilised plastic, and the sound of Jongsoo’s baby talk becoming more familiar to him as he was pulled further away from the quiet and unsettling dreams of his empty encampment. 

Today Chanyeol was pleased to run into Kyungsoo who for once didn’t seem to have work on his mind as he sat with Jongsoo in the communal area. It was the middle of the day and he was still in his pyjamas resembling a homely sight which Chanyeol was more familiar with having lived with him not long ago. Jongsoo, dressed in slightly large pale rose pyjamas, squatted beside him, sucking on his round fist, as his cartoons played on the screen. 

Chanyeol approached the pair with a polite smile and sat on the other end of the seat.

Jongsoo barely acknowledged him -- which was the same manner in which he addressed Jongdae whenever his father was around. So it was probably a positive sign.

“Do you want me to make food?” Chanyeol asked as Kyungsoo greeted him with a nod. 

“No, I think we’re okay.” Kyungsoo answered before regarding the tiny boy beside him who was still energetically teething on his fingers, “Although, maybe you’re due for a snack, hm?” He tousled the baby’s dark red hair, “Po? Po?”

“Po!” Jongsoo trilled, as Kyungsoo wiped the spit from his chin. 

Po, Chanyeol had come to understand, referred to Jongsoo’s favourite snack: _Grapes_. At least artificial grapes which Kyungsoo was growing in their back garden. He would mash the sweet fruits up or grow them to large sizes for Jongsoo to teethe on and play with until he was bored.

“I can do it. You don’t have to get up.” Chanyeol said quickly. 

“Don’t worry. I have some ready. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Once Kyungsoo was gone, Chanyeol found himself smiling as Jongsoo began to complain, crawling to where his father had been sat and shouting out for his favourite “ _Appa_!” Chanyeol reassured him by shaking his favourite rattle which the little boy was quick to retrieve, seizing it out of Chanyeol’s grasp with a very obvious (and Kyungsoo-like) frown.

Kyungsoo returned with the mashed food. And with Jongsoo busy with scooping the mound of gooey fruit into his tiny mouth, the two men were able to talk freely for the first time in what had seemed like a lifetime since Chanyeol first moved in with them. 

“What’s it like being in the planetary forces then?” Kyungsoo inquired, leaning back against the slope of the chair, “Were you on the front-line a lot?” 

“Every day.” Chanyeol said, “I was taking down enemies left and right.”

And then the red-haired man shook his head as he pressed his lips firmly together. 

“Honestly? It was two years of mostly training. I was put on the field once or twice but the real war is in espionage nowadays. Halfway through my first year, as I’m _sure_ you know, the M81 planetary truce was signed so fieldwork died down. So it was a lot of technical training -- weapons training -- abilities training for me.” 

“You were the only Descendant to be accepted into your command squad.” Kyungsoo said, emotionless as he mumbled, “There were reports written when you joined.”

“It was a small team and I scored well during the cadet assessments.” Chanyeol shrugged.

“They always flagged you for the forces, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo contested, as he picked off a stray piece of grape flesh which had landed on his lap, “Even then.” 

This was a reference to how Chanyeol’s examinations had always been noticeably geared to enhancing his abilities rather than determining its origins or extent as what had been prescribed for the other Descendants. Back at the institution they had been housed, Chanyeol had been their pride. He wouldn’t deny that he’d been subjected to this treatment even now. 

“The ruling party doesn’t see me as a soldier, Kyungsoo. I’m practically a military asset.” Chanyeol mused, “No matter how I look at it, I’m lucky really. There was still loss of life even after the truce.”

A sigh escaped Kyungsoo’s lips as he shot Chanyeol a knowing glance.

“You could’ve protected yourself fine and they all knew that.” 

The pair then shared a smile as Chanyeol swerved the topic of conversation to the state of Kyungsoo’s work life, already tired of the army-talk.

“How’s Defence anyway? I didn’t peg you for a… _typist_.”

“Jongdae got me the job a few months ago.” Kyungsoo said with a shrug, “The pay is good and the hours are flexible so I’m happy to pretend that it doesn’t want to make me claw my eyes out.” 

Chanyeol laughed. The sound stole another smile from Kyungsoo as the man peered down and momentarily admonished his son for making such a mess. The grapes appeared to have been flung everywhere aside from Jongsoo’s mouth. Even the poor innocent rattle didn’t escape the carnage as it was dipped in the mesh.

“He’s so messy. Jongsoo-yah. I’m not raising you to be a messy eater,” Kyungsoo spoke strictly, waving a finger at the baby who only proceeded to reach for it with sticky hands, “Jongsoo-yah. Listen.”

He noticed then that Chanyeol was smiling at him.

“What?” he asked, “Am I being too harsh?”

“No,” Chanyeol said, “It’s just _funny_ to see you like this.”

“Like what?” 

“You know,” a deep exhale escaped Chanyeol as he lifted his shoulders, laughing again, “An _Appa_. All responsible and… stiff.”

Kyungsoo’s expression fell as he reached across and smacked Chanyeol lightly on the arm.

“Stiff?” he cried, “Who do you think you’re talking to?”

“All the piercings, Kyungsoo-yah! All the art on your body! All gone!” Chanyeol babbled, as he withdrew his limbs into himself, preparing for another assault, “Your hair’s all nicely combed and all your clothes are tight and well tailored! You have a state-of-the-art heating cube in your room! We used to make do with thermo blankets and tea!” 

“What do you expect? For my son to freeze and get sick?” 

Chanyeol jabbed a finger in victory.

“ _See!_ See! That’s what I mean!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes grew sullen and Chanyeol was struck with the notion that he hadn’t meant his observations to be taken as an unfavourable statement at all. 

“It’s not a bad thing Kyungsoo-yah,” he clarified quickly, as Kyungsoo began to wipe the infant’s fingers with a tissue, frowning, “It’s just different for me that’s all. I’ve known you for so long and I’m still getting used to seeing you as a working man and a father too!” He nodded as he offered him a warm smile, “I mean last time I was here, you were unemployed and dressed in my clothes and _I_ was the one you were taking care of. I couldn’t imagine in a million lightyears that I’d come back and you’d be raising a baby!”

Chanyeol waved a hand over the garbling Jongsoo.

“A _great_ baby may I add! Jongsoo is a wonderful beautiful baby and I’m really happy for you.”

The shakes of the rattle softened the atmosphere as Kyungsoo took a moment to answer back. His breaths were slightly stuttered as he offered Chanyeol a small smile. The warmest one of the limited set that the other had been treated to.

“Thanks for saying so.” 

Chanyeol’s expression shifted as he then thought of something he had wanted to share but hadn’t been afforded the opportunity to until know. The acknowledgement of the shadowy figure in their lives.

Jongsoo’s absent red-haired father.

“I wouldn’t have been angry you know?” Chanyeol began, as he swallowed thickly, “If you’d told me about it whilst I was away.”

Kyungsoo understood immediately and his eyes widened. 

“There was--”

“ _Sure_ ,” interrupted Chanyeol mindlessly, “It would’ve hurt me for the next lifetime to know that you’d pledged to another so quickly when I’d only just left… but I would’ve never wanted you to go through this thing alone.”

“I’m _not_ alone, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo snapped, something clearly having provoked his nerves as the smile disappeared and he took Jongsoo into his arms, “and I’ve been fine without you here.”

Kyungsoo lifted to his feet then as he pressed a kiss into Jongsoo’s mop of red hair. Chanyeol watched him with a heavy heart as Kyungsoo spoke again with the same harsh voice.

“When you left to serve _them_ , you made your choice.” 

“You’re serving them now too!” Chanyeol blurted out.

“Yes! I am!” Kyungsoo cried back before lowering his voice and placing a soothing touch on Jongsoo’s back, “And that’s a choice that I’ve made. I’m living with it too so learn to live with yours!”

The pair left the room and Chanyeol was alone with the cartoons which seemed to grow in volume. He smoothed a hand over his face in weary thought before deciding that it was on him to apologise.

One step out of the room and he found himself almost walking right back into an equally shaken Kyungsoo.

“I didn’t mean to shout,” Chanyeol said immediately.

“I didn’t either,” Kyungsoo answered, tilting his head upwards. “I don’t know why I said that. You should be proud to serve. It’s a brave thing.” 

Chanyeol sighed in relief at the words as he smiled.

He then glanced down and found that he was unable to stop himself from appreciating their proximity. This was the closest they had been since he returned. And by being close, Chanyeol felt like he had disturbed— or toyed with the balance of something. 

Instantly, he felt overwhelmed. Knowing he was close enough to detect the scent of Kyungsoo’s skin — that with a tiny stretch of his fingers and their hands would touch— he felt a burdening and chilling weakness where bravery should be.

His fingers moved sadly to grasp at nothing.

Brave? No he was definitely a coward.

“You too.” Chanyeol felt light-headed, punctuated by the familiar scratch of heat at the back of his thoughts, “You’re really brave.”

Kyungsoo showed no intention of moving away. He looked up at Chanyeol with the same unmoving eyes and pursed lips— as if to say to him in his own way that this was an angle that they were both familiar with. It’s here; we’re here.

What now?

Chanyeol’s mouth went dry as the heat rose to his cheeks and warmed his lips. He felt his eyelids grow heavy as he thought of how Kyungsoo’s lips would be impossible to miss from here. All it would take was an accidental _bump_ and their lips would be connecting, fingers touching— and if they wouldn’t meet halfway then one would have to—

 

“--Ow!”

 

He thought about it too long.

Chanyeol stepped away after Jongsoo hit him hard on the face with his wet rattle. 

Kyungsoo gasped in horror, pulling the giggling baby away.

“Jongsoo-yah, no!” Kyungsoo yanked the rattle from his hand, “Chanyeol are you okay?”

“Ahhh,” Chanyeol rubbed his cheek before smiling, “It’s okay, honestly.” 

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo was a little pink on the cheeks as he sighed, “I should put him down to sleep. I think that’s why he’s getting like this. Sorry.” 

The duo disappeared with urgency and Chanyeol was left on his own, sore-faced and feeling a little perplexed with the range of disjointed conclusions he was now left to ponder over. 

 

 

 

It was with a calming pulse and a rapidly cooling body temperature, sat alone watching cartoons, that Chanyeol concluded arguably the most important one. 

He missed his star.

He missed Kyungsoo _so much_ , even more so here when they were barely apart, and he wanted to kiss his face all over until he completely forgot about the time when he couldn’t. Until the lonely barracks which haunted his dreams became a warm house he could roam in for eternity.

And that was a selfish truth he could admit to himself now -- even if he couldn’t act on it for the fear of being cast out forever by Kyungsoo who appeared completely over him and committed to Jongsoo’s absent father.

Whoever he may be (with the strong estimate still being the beautiful drama actor, Kim Jongin). 

“Would you have kissed me back, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol quietly lamented to himself as he sat alone in the communal room, flipping through the channels, unaware of Kyungsoo who was stood at the doorway, watching him with deep thoughtful eyes.

 

 

*


	2. Chapter 2

*

The next handful of weeks on the calendar passed by peacefully for those who lived in the house with the bright yellow door within the prosperous and secluded Ninth-C complex. 

Between the long periods of quiet, Chanyeol spent his time acquainting himself with the fiddly new home technology that had become commonplace across their planet, visiting old friends from different parts of the city, and contributing to the smooth running of the Do-Kim household. 

The greatest and undoubtedly the most _rewarding_ development in Chanyeol’s life was how he became incorporated into the pseudo parenting of Do Jongsoo alongside Jongdae. He became exposed to all the glamorous and highly endearing parts of it. From the long afternoons playing with the energetic baby in his playroom, eating snacks prepared by Kyungsoo, to the long evenings spent reading him ancient legends from a storybook with Jongdae.

He was even on his way to achieving the milestone of _walking_ — and Chanyeol had been honoured to be his principal cheerleader in that feat as he encouraged Jongsoo to walk along the corridors of the house via light-up stickers and grape-related bribes.

Admittedly, the not-so glamorous side was also included to round off the experience.

As would be evidenced when one morning he walked along the hallway from his room and was assaulted with a terrible smell.

“What _is_ that?” Chanyeol pinched his nose as he asked Jongdae who was stood in the corridor with a face-mask and a large dry hose.

“Crap.” Jongdae said, voice muffled behind the mask before he lowered it, wrinkling his nose, “That’s… _crap_. Kyungsoo left Jongsoo here for a second and he just….took it all of it… and… ” Jongdae waved a hand over the lamentable streaks across the wall and sighed loudly, “ _Went to town_.”

With a relieved sigh, Jongdae hosed the wall down with the dry disinfectant and filled the hall with the potent smell of chemicals and fruit.

Chanyeol turned and saw that the bathroom door was open. Tilting his head, he spied a smiling Kyungsoo on his knees on the tiled floor, still in his work shirt and trousers. In one hand he was holding a squishy toy and across that he spotted Jongsoo’s tiny arms, coated in foamy bubbles, reaching for it. 

He didn’t need to step inside to know that Kyungsoo was singing to him.

“No more babies!” Jongdae cried as he switched the hose off with a huff, “Next one to have a baby, you better deal with all of this!”

When Chanyeol turned back to the bathroom, he was taken aback to see that Kyungsoo was staring directly at him.

Chanyeol willed his loud heart to calm as Kyungsoo invited him inside with a smile.

“Uncle Chanyeollie is here to scold you, Jongsoo-yah,” threatened Kyungsoo teasingly, as the little baby peered at the incoming figure and began to splash his arms in the water, beaming.

Chanyeol raised a finger, mimicking Kyungsoo’s angry stance which he had seen so many times, before shaking his head and cooing at the little baby in greeting. 

“I’m off work today,” Kyungsoo said, with a consoled expression as he held onto Jongsoo’s fist as the baby continued to play, “Are you going anywhere?”

“Today?” All plans, whether they existed or not were cancelled in Chanyeol’s view. “No, I’m planning to stay here.” 

“Okay good,” Kyungsoo said, “Jongdae’s going to a work event. I wanted to cook a lot today and I didn’t want it to go waste.”

“I will happily eat all of it.” Chanyeol said enthusiastically as he clasped his hands together in anticipation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Following a filling lunch cooked by a pleasant-mannered chef, Chanyeol repaid Kyungsoo’s efforts by spending his afternoon hosting the pair in his room and sharing his collection of rare cosmic specimens. 

_Space rocks_ , Jongdae had commented coldly after he’d spotted them in his bag that one time.

Essentially, that was all they were. Through his time with the planetary forces, Chanyeol had been able to traverse many areas of their vast galaxy -- from the most populous to the most barren. During these missions, Chanyeol never failed to capture a little sample of the new lands he was able to see. 

Photographs weren’t his thing. Instead, he made use of the special boxes they used for forensic depositions which frequently went to waste (due to the thin availability of that type of work out there) and assembled his own small collection.

Chanyeol had never once worried that Kyungsoo would find the practice laughable or dull (unlike Jongdae). For even as children, the dark-haired young man had always been the more vocally adventurous of the pair and he spoke often of travelling to distant planets and outer clusters to hear the songs of the universe.

“.... so it’s true then? Aurelia has golden moons?” Kyungsoo gasped as he peered at the scattering of golden flecks floating in the tiny sample glass. When it was shaken, the flecks solidified into a mass-- but quickly dissimilated due to their weight, “Amazing! Look!” 

Chanyeol smiled as he looked down and observed that Jongsoo was completely disinterested in the sample unlike his father. The baby was far more affected with playing with the new toy Chanyeol had bought him during one of his shopping sprees. It was apparently the trend toy amidst all the EXOplanet children: an eternally floating foamy spinner.

Whilst most of the older children used it to play interesting tricks, baby Jongsoo was confined to entertaining himself by trapping it between his hands like he was catching an aggressive green flutterfly. 

“...and this one’s from the _Tonare_ belt?” Kyungsoo beamed at the purple sands in the glass as he tipped it back and forth, eyeing the way it fell in elegant swirls from one end to another, “That’s amazing. Do their people really make the best soups?”

“It was delicious.” Chanyeol affirmed as he delved into the story of how he’d been in one of the tents trying to order lunch when a quake had struck the region and he’d ended up almost falling into a depthless crater -- salvaged only by the Tonarens and their huge soup ladles which he’d held on to. 

Kyungsoo listened intently to every story he told and Chanyeol would’ve been happy to continue bit he soon noticed with the sudden lull in the conversation that a seriousness had fallen across the other’s expression.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked, hoping sincerely that he hadn’t misspoke about something.

The man across him smiled fondly -- _shyly_ \-- as he batted Chanyeol’s concern away with a shake of the head. 

“I just remembered how when we were younger we used to talk about travelling a lot together.” 

“And now we can!” Chanyeol interrupted with a grin, “I know the cosmic railway line inside out.” 

Kyungsoo laughed at the swift burst of energy as Chanyeol began to speak at an excited pace.

“And Jongsoo gets a discounted admission being a baby and all. In fact, I’m pretty sure he’s free on the lunar cycles featuring the seventh moon.” Chanyeol brushed the baby’s cheek with his thumb as the tiny boy reclined against him, sucking on the spinner as it struggled to float against his grip. “We can do it, any time. Just say, Kyungsoo-yah!”

“You haven’t changed a bit have you?” Kyungsoo said pointedly, lowering his gaze to the creases across the sheets, “Still saying impossible things.”

“I have changed.” Chanyeol contested, “Not as much as you but I really have.” 

Kyungsoo’s observation was a superficial one, Chanyeol would note. It was acknowledged by everyone who knew him before he’d signed on that he had changed. After all, becoming a soldier meant that he had to practice intense levels of self-discipline and endure a unique type of hardship. He had grown up _a lot_ \-- into someone that was practically incomparable to the same young man two years ago. 

But perhaps that was only in his managing of his bad habits. As an individual, he was still the same Chanyeol who collected his space rocks and gleefully shovelled food into his mouth like it was a holy practice -- he just did so with better manners and a penchant for ensuring that everything was angled right. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a quick pointed observation from his companion.

“Look, Jongsoo-yah’s fallen asleep on you.” 

The baby’s eyes were closed but his lips were still on the buzzing spinner who hadn’t escaped his pincer grasp.

Their voices naturally dropped to whispers.

“Oh, do you want to take him?” Chanyeol asked as he smiled down at the baby’s adorable face, “He can nap here if you want… so he doesn’t wake up.” 

Kyungsoo was tidying the tiny space rocks into the box Chanyeol kept them in. He paused when he heard the question. 

“Is that okay?” 

Chanyeol nodded, mouthing an _of course_ as he carefully took Jongsoo’s form and placed him onto the bed where he naturally rolled onto his side, wetting his lips as he breathed softly. “And you can take one of the samples if you like-- or a few. I’m sure I can spare them.” Chanyeol added having noticed that Kyungsoo was still admiring them. 

“ _Really_?” Kyungsoo gasped with a grin. 

“Yes. Take one for you and one for Jongsoo!” 

Kyungsoo took two after some consideration. He chose the Aurelian flecks he’d grown fond of and the grey fortuned sands from the Twin Salveo oceans. The latter being allegedly lucky and often featured in altars. 

“I’ll keep it with me all the time,” Kyungsoo vowed as Chanyeol felt his stomach twist, completely charmed, at the sight of the other’s cheer at something so _simple_.

It was so like Kyungsoo to be elated by things as seemingly insignificant as this. This was why he had always seemed so at odds with their world which pushed and _pushed_ for everything to be newer -- and better -- and more economical. Through him, Chanyeol learned to be less covetous and to appreciate that the truly important things in life were often nearby and as uncomplicated as grains of foreign sand.

“I finally finished reading your letters by the way.” Kyungsoo shared after they comfortably settled Jongsoo into the bed, “I can’t believe you had the audacity to start each one with _To my enduring star_...”

Chanyeol blushed a bright red which prompted Kyungsoo to laugh quietly.

“... it was sweet anyway,” the smaller man continued, placing his elbows onto his thighs as he crossed his legs, “It was a little like how you wrote to me when we were kids.”

“But with less swearing and no secret codes.” Chanyeol defended playfully.

“Yes.” Kyungsoo paused before he appeared stirred by something. Their gazes met again. “You went through a lot of hardship too. You sometimes hinted at things… but you always brought it back to me.”

This was a valid observation. From Chanyeol’s memory, most of the letters were just short poetic pledges about his unceasing love for Kyungsoo -- coupled with the occasional spark of intellectual banter. But they were almost _all_ love letters at heart, especially with the way he introduced them and bookended the narrative with,

_Shine brightly, always._

“Shine brightly always,” Kyungsoo echoed as if reading Chanyeol’s mind as he wrapped his hands tighter around the small glass specimens and exhaled, “I liked it-- thank you for them. And for this… and for… everything with him.” He angled his head towards the comfortably sleeping baby.

Chanyeol was in the middle of modestly shrugging the whole matter off when he found himself pulled across into an embrace.

He was being _hugged_ \-- and it had been so long, and so stunning, and so badly _needed_ , that it took a pathetically long amount of time before he was able to prompt himself to hug Kyungsoo back. Once he did, Chanyeol found himself exhaling shakily into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, trembling with emotion, soaking up all the sensations of his warmth, his scent, the texture of his soft grey shirt against his fingers as he tentatively squeezed their bodies tighter together.

Chanyeol’s thoughts were running amuck inside him and it was evident in the immediate spike in his body temperature but he breathed through them, focusing on the way their cheeks were touching instead of the lurid scratches beginning to heat the back of his neck. This was a component of his abilities which he’d always found harder to control. How his body responded to physical affection was rarely graded especially when it came to Kyungsoo. 

The first time they made out as teenagers? Chanyeol was sure that if he hadn’t already been on his suppressants, he would’ve burned the entire building down.

Chanyeol didn’t want to show his inner struggles this time because he wanted so badly for it to last. To have someone _beloved_ hold you -- there was no other feeling like it in the entire world. Worlds, even. He felt comforted and _wanted_ and knowing that Kyungsoo had wanted to hold him brought him the greatest sense of satisfaction. But the unhealthy depth of his concentration would inevitably show and soon Kyungsoo was detecting that his body was feeling differently.

“You’re so warm.” Kyungsoo whispered, leaning back and pressing a cool hand against Chanyeol’s forehead, “Are you dosed?” 

Chanyeol nodded, although his chest was beginning to hurt from an invisible and long-forgotten pressure.

“I probably just need to go and drink something,” he said.

Kyungsoo dropped his arms and cast a final glance at the dozing baby in Chanyeol’s sheets.

“Let me get it for you.” he insisted even if Chanyeol showed some hesitation at the idea of them breaking apart.

When he returned, Chanyeol was lying on the bed, half-asleep and curled up. 

“Did I do this to you?” Kyungsoo asked, as he rested on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Chanyeol’s forehead again.

“It was worth it,” mumbled the red-haired man, hiding the pained tears which had welled up in his eyes as he buried his face into the pillow, “I’ve wanted to hold you for so long, Kyungsoo-yah.”

“I’ve wanted to hug you since the first time I saw you,” Kyungsoo said sheepishly.

“You should’ve hugged me,” Chanyeol whispered, “I would’ve hugged you back.”

The hand from his forehead slipped with the final words being shared as Chanyeol fully drifted into his rest.

“I won’t hesitate the next time then.”

If Chanyeol had been a little bolder, he would’ve said that in the momentary time that passed between then and his sleep, he was sure that he’d felt the sensation of Kyungsoo’s lips press on his cheek.

But he could not be sure and therefore didn’t burden himself with hoping.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was harvesting day and even though Chanyeol wasn’t quite sure whether he was that against doing the chore, he still found himself playing along with Jongdae’s ultimate test of who should be burdened with this monthly assignment.

“Jongsoo-yah! Come to Uncle Chanyeollie!”

“Your cool Uncle Jongdae is here! Come on Jongsoo-yah! Cutie pie!” 

The two men were frantically trying to attract a wide-eyed Jongsoo who Jongdae decided would be the kingmaker in this errand transaction. The rules were simple in that they were not allowed toys or any form of physical distractions. Jongsoo would choose the harvester on the simple basis that he _technically_ liked them less today. 

Jongdae had seemed confident that the baby would choose him due to the extra time they had spent together that morning, thus sparing him from the embittered fate of dirt, vegetable pulling and knee-bending. But he was dismayed (and noticeably _stunned_ ) to find that after minimal deliberation, Jongsoo crawled treacherously right into Chanyeol’s arms.

“He likes me cause I’m warm,” Chanyeol beamed, as he bounced Jongsoo happily in his arms.

Jongdae groaned loudly, before accepting defeat and pinching Jongsoo’s cheek as he sighed. 

“Well, since I lost. I guess I’m doing the harvesting,” he then called out of the room, “Kyungsoo-yah, I’m coming--”

“Kyungsoo’s doing it too?” Chanyeol blinked as he immediately thought of how nice it’d be to spend time together outside. They hadn’t spent much time together ever since his day-off. He had been quietly wishing for an opportunity to be alone together again. “I’ll do it then. Here, let’s swap and you can play with Jongsoo.” 

“Can you be any less subtle?” Jongdae teased as Jongsoo reached for his uncle who accepted him with a bright smile, cooing right into his face as he was pampered with warm kisses.

“That’s right Jongsoo-yah! Even though you betrayed me and hurt me forever, I will still play with you away from all that dirt and mud!” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The conservatory was _sweltering_. Engineered to be a perfect micro-environment in which to grow fresh food, the small plot of dirt and plantation protected by a clear dome roof was equipped with the full set -- humidifiers, solar and lunar sensitive barometers, cooling blasters, automatic irrigation. Chanyeol had been shocked to see that something so expensive could be owned by two junior silver-collar workers -- when before, he could only have dreamt of growing a single herb. 

However it was clarified that this had been a gift for the Descendants by the ruling party -- as part of their annual gift set to the surviving members of the third generation of Descendants.

“I’m sure yours is in their warehouse somewhere,” Kyungsoo had said coldly, showing that even though he appreciated its practicality, he wasn’t particularly proud of where it had come from. 

Wiping the sweat from his palms against his shorts, Chanyeol stooped low as he assessed a layer of small dark green leaves protruding from the dry soil. He waved his tablet over it and identified it as a carbohydrate-rich green substitute but he couldn’t translate the name. His eyes shot Kyungsoo a glance but the other was busy and he thought better than to disturb him. The smaller man looked completely at home with his own set of tasks, holding a basket to his side which was already full of Jongsoo’s order of fruits after plucking them from the miniature tree nursery around the back.

When they were at the academy, Chanyeol admitted that him and Kyungsoo hadn’t been the best at gardening. They used to complain endlessly about the intensity of the labour and how it used to always follow a day of intense testing so their energy levels were practically at zero every time. They coped with it through how they had coped with all their difficulties at the place -- through playing and teasing and entertaining each other with jokes and stories.

_Did you know that the Tree of Life was in my Appa’s backyard?_

_Me too! What a coincidence! I used to pick the fruit off and pack it in my Mom’s lunch._

_You’re such a crap-talker, Chanyeol._

_Take that back, Kyungsoo or I’ll make you eat dirt!_

_Try me!_

Smiling privately at the memory, Chanyeol was startled to hear a short clutter of noise from behind him. 

One short glance and Chanyeol would discover that Kyungsoo was having some difficulty with pulling a large vegetable from the dirt -- as the sound had come after he’d knocked over the tools which had been leaning peacefully on the wall behind him. 

They weren’t allowed to talk in the greenhouse so when he approached, Chanyeol signalled his intention to help as best he could and waved Kyungsoo back. He then dug his foot against the metal podium which housed the plant and folded his hands around the thick foliage. Tight enough to hold; but not so tight that it would cause damage. 

The tall man then pulled with increasing relative force, teeth gritting, droplets of sweat building on his exposed skin, as with patient effort the plant _finally_ crowned and emerged alongside a cloud of dust and an intense smell of dirt and old tepid soup. 

This led him to the conclusion that it must be one of the healthiest things growing there. 

Grinning, Chanyeol then returned his attention to Kyungsoo whom he was surprised to see was already staring at him with unnaturally wide eyes.

At least _half_ of him. 

His abdomen to be precise.

Confused, Chanyeol followed his stare all the way down to his own body and found his own eyes enlarging.

The heat -- the humidity -- and the struggles with the tepid-soup plant had caused _sweat_ to thoroughly drench the comfortable shirt he wore that day. The material, now almost transparent, had adhered itself unashamedly to his skin, thus exposing his _very_ well-toned form. Gone were the layers of adolescent fat, the tiny regions of pinchable softness that Kyungsoo would’ve known well -- replaced by hard and well-defined packs of muscle that spanned the plane across his chest and down to his navel. 

The moment in which Chanyeol registered Kyungsoo’s attention and Kyungsoo conversely addressed his felt like it lasted much longer than a normal moment should.

Chanyeol’s lips felt shamelessly dry as his gaze dropped to Kyungsoo’s soft mouth which appeared contrastingly moist.

It only occurred to him then that Kyungsoo’s staring might not be entirely out of shock alone.

The heat was starting to prick him now— a thousand needles per second— Kyungsoo took a step towards him — _two_ thousand needles — and by the time Kyungsoo’s fingers had touched the fabric of the shirt, it has already reached maximal sensual overload for Chanyeol who with a laboured breath and a fatally angry pulse, felt the heat shoot right through his head as he took a conscious step back and readied to collapse.

His initial fall was delayed however.

As he panted for breath and saw the world dissolve into grey, Chanyeol swore he felt the ground _shake_ , causing his legs to stumble forwards as he fell into Kyungsoo’s safe and sturdy hold. 

 

 

 

 

 

“You should’ve told me that it’d be too hot for you…” Jongdae teased as a shirtless Chanyeol was wrapped in their largest thermo blanket. It wasn’t big enough to cover the man entirely with his knees still exposed and his legs jutted awkwardly across him.

“You need to top up your suppressant dosage, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo suggested, “This has happened a few times already right?”

It had. And there was one glaring component present which they all shared -- a component which Jongdae cottoned to at the immediate sight of Chanyeol’s emotionally heavy glance in Kyungsoo’s direction.

“It was just the heat from the greenhouse.” Chanyeol reassured them.

“Or,” Jongdae shrugged, as he planted a cooling patch on Chanyeol’s forehead, “How much… _action_ did you get whilst you were on payroll at your barracks, Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol grew bright red as he folded his arms inwardly with a squirm.

Jongdae then placed his hands over Jongsoo’s pointy ears as the baby happily perched on the table playing with his toy sheep.

“Maybe you just need to…” his playful eyes cast a glance down Chanyeol’s blanketed form as he shrugged, “ _blaze the old engine_. You know? Really…” Jongdae raised a hand and looked to imitate a gesture before Kyungsoo swept by and swatted the hand away, 

“Not in front of Jongsoo.” Kyungsoo warned, frowning, before then turning to an even more heavily blushing Chanyeol, “and will it help?” 

He paused; as Chanyeol visibly choked.

“Because if you’re offering yourself, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo turned and passed his housemate a smile who scoffed in his direction. 

“Ew, gross. No offence, Chanyeollie. But I don’t see you that way. Hey! Maybe I can match you up with someone too! Like I matched Kyungsoo up?”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo and Chanyeol asked in unison as they glanced at each other before turning on Jongdae.

“Yeah, Kyungsoo’s going on a date next week.” Jongdae said as he picked Jongsoo up to offer him back to Kyungsoo. 

There was silence. Chanyeol felt instantaneously warm again despite the fact that his lips were already shivering from how cool they had set the thermo blanket.

“No backing out, Kyungsoo-yah! I really put in a good word for you.” Jongdae warned as Kyungsoo frowned before shaking his head as he retrieved Jongsoo’s food from the table. “He’s the Kim Jongin of the Security department. You’re really his type. Quiet. Shorter than him. Funny when drunk…”

“I didn’t say I was backing out.” Kyungsoo hummed, “I just forgot.”

He left quickly with Jongsoo. Jongdae followed as he retreated to watch television.

Alone, Chanyeol reached for the blanket’s controls and lowered the temperature a little more as he exhaled deeply, grimacing as he tasted a distant burning on his tongue. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol wouldn’t have the opportunity to speak to Kyungsoo again until a few days later when the silver collar worker returned from work and found Chanyeol at the kitchen table preparing an early breakfast.

They greeted each other politely. Chanyeol’s brain continued to reel from the events at the greenhouse, so when Kyungsoo moved around the room and poked him in the hip without warning, he was at a total loss with how to respond.

“What was that about?” Chanyeol asked him as the shorter man walked to the opposite side of the kitchen without explanation.

“Jongdae keeps saying that it’s me that’s making you feverish. I wanted to test it.” Kyungsoo said with a shrug.

The nonchalant manner in which he spoke made Chanyeol laugh. He scratched his hair as he sipped his tea, his free hand caressing where Kyungsoo had poked him. 

“I think it might be you.” Chanyeol teased the other as he prepared his morning pouch of boiled eggs. 

Kyungsoo always ate the same food pouch in the morning. Irrespective of how audacious his attempts at cooking for other meals were -- his mornings always started out the same. It was _fascinating_.

 _He_ was fascinating. Chanyeol tilted his head at him as he mumbled, 

“Don’t you feel anything too?” 

Kyungsoo met his gaze as he licked a lump of stray powder away from his finger. 

“Course not. You know my abilities are long gone.” He dismissed as he added the formula in practiced motions: first the square pouch, then the triangular one, and finally the dark flavouring gel for texture and taste.

“Are they?” challenged Chanyeol.

He’d had enough time to remember what he felt and process it. The ground had moved in the seconds that preceded his fall.

 _Fascinating_. 

“Of course. You were with me when I realised? Remember?” Kyungsoo’s eyes were cold as they stared in his direction, his hands cupping around the bowl of food.

 

Chanyeol’s heart clenched tightly as he naturally peered down at his cup. His own grip around the item tightened as he willed his mind not to remember but failed as it flashed in a series of short dreadful images -- 

A lightless room. A pallid Kyungsoo in his arms. His collar torn and bloodied. 

_I can’t feel my hands—_

_— we can go, Kyungsoo-yah! Please!_

 

“I felt the… ground.” Chanyeol managed, as he forced the images out, honing into the comforting familiarity of the kitchen, “At the greenhouse…” 

“So you did feel it then.” Kyungsoo hummed as he turned to place his food in the cooker.

Chanyeol blinked a few times as he raised his gaze curiously. So he admitted it? For a moment he was baffled by how unconcerned Kyungsoo was until it dawned on him that it didn’t surprise him because this was not the first time that he had presented.

He jumped to the natural conclusion of why they would return after the many dormant years.

“Did they come back when Jongsoo was born?” 

“In waves.” Kyungsoo reclined against the kitchen counter, holding up the Aurelian sand sample which he kept safe in his blazer pocket. He peered at the golden flecks in the glass and shook it to dissolve the mass.

Intrigued, Chanyeol leaned across and watched in awe as Kyungsoo demonstrated how with a series of light taps— the flecks united and dissimilated in perfect rhythm under his careful control.

Chanyeol grabbed the glass and the specks fell apart, sinking to a shiny pile at the bottom.

“Is that why you never go out with Jongsoo?” Chanyeol asked as Kyungsoo returned the sample to his pocket and folded his arms across his chest.

“He can’t be stressed. His abilities are too unpredictable.” Kyungsoo answered, as he passed Chanyeol a tired smile, “Mine too I guess… wouldn’t it be nice if we were never born with these abilities? If we never had to worry about stuff like this…”

The calm facade of his voice broke slightly as he turned to switch the cooker off.

“If that was the case, I’d take my Jongsoo-yah everywhere.” 

Chanyeol watched him intently. He could see now, fully in the open, how all that Kyungsoo had kept in -- his assembly of private hopes and fears -- had impressed a heavy burden on his shoulders. He was strong enough to carry them alone.

But Chanyeol wasn’t sure whether he was strong enough to watch him do so.

“Let me go out with you. Then you can worry less.” Chanyeol offered as he beamed at him, “We’ll go to the plaza and buy Jongsoo new toys. New clothes. We’ll eat somewhere nice. And… you can buy something to wear for you date.”

Chanyeol felt like he had to say the last part. He didn’t particularly want to but he figured it could only play in his favour.

Kyungsoo retrieved his food and poured himself some milk as he appeared to consider the request.

“Okay then. I’ll take some time off work and we can go.” Kyungsoo said with a smile, surprising Chanyeol who had quietly anticipated a polite rejection, “My treat since you’re technically a freeloader now.”

“Great.” Chanyeol nodded smiling from ear to ear as he looked across at Kyungsoo’s choice breakfast, “Can’t wait.”

Locking eyes, Chanyeol showed his gratitude by reaching across the countertop and extending a hand whereby the brightest orange flame blossomed from the center of his palm. It shone _gorgeously_ against the dimness of the kitchen and even Kyungsoo appeared moved as he sat up and admired how it flickered— almost dancing — until it froze into an abnormal stillness.

Chanyeol blew on the flame with the lightest breath, causing it to wave, glimmering, across the space, and creating an elusive pale orange screen which hovered around Kyungsoo’s glass before swallowing around it and then fading into nothing. 

It was a party trick. 

“Should be warm now.” Chanyeol grinned.

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo said as he ran his thumb along the misty sides. 

“You know,” began Chanyeol, slipping back, “you don’t have to raise him to think that his abilities are anything to fear. They weren’t given to us to be used for anything bad.”

Kyungsoo smiled at him. 

“Tell that to the people who left us for dead when we were kids _because_ of their fears, Chanyeol.” he said, expressionless before adding a firm, “Everything I do is to protect him.”

“I know that,” sighed Chanyeol, “I trust you more than anyone Kyungsoo-yah.”

“Then stop giving me parental advice and take your suppressants on time.” Kyungsoo said, smiling obscurely as he then added a quieter, “... and if it helps you, the pornography channels are accessible after keying in a password. It’s 0001 because Jongdae always forgets.”

“Huh?” 

“Just watch it in your room if you’re going to do it…. _blaze your_ \-- whatever. You know.” 

Chanyeol found himself stuttering, completely losing his will to reply for the second time that morning as Kyungsoo hastily took his food and left him alone in the kitchen to run through such a surprisingly candid thought.

He raised a hand to his chest and began to massage the spot in the middle as it ached-- recognising it immediately as the effect of _love’s arrow_ as he came to the same daily morning conclusion of just how much he loved Kyungsoo and how one of these days, their strange and affectionate interactions would truly be the death of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rising of multiple suns, storms and the phenomenon of dangerously prolonged day periods had prompted the city to adapt structurally through the creation of a multitude of tunnels which connected to a highly efficient and well maintained underground rail system.

Chanyeol would experience it for the first time on his way to the central plaza complex with Kyungsoo and Jongsoo. 

He was surrounded by trees. Chanyeol glanced around in wonder at the beautiful mix growing around him. They were comprised of all types and sizes, some looming far and high, some with branches close enough to touch. He became moved by his other observations too -- the touches of sunshine peeking between the gaps of large auburn leaves, the delicate way in which they swayed against the breeze, the distant shadows of migrating birds against the calm grey heavens. 

It wasn’t real of course.

The tunnel they were moving through was encased in a huge high definition screen-display that ran from the top to the bottom of the curve and advertised archived footage of how their planet used to look. Whether it was another effort by conservationists, or presented just for nostalgia, Chanyeol wasn’t completely certain but he found himself looking away as Kyungsoo finally caught up to where he was stood.

“Jongsoo got scared by the squirrel,” Kyungsoo remarked with a chuckle as the baby snuggled into his neck. Chanyeol smiled and reached across to tousle Jongsoo’s hair. 

The baby was dressed in his usual outdoor wear: a warm and soft grey one-piece suit which covered him from his toes to the top of his collar. He also wore a black face mask which covered his mouth and was hooked over his ears -- a health-related garment which he aired particular distaste towards.

As his tiny hands gripped around the elastic to remove it, Kyungsoo was quick to admonish.

“Jongsoo-yah, no.” 

His eyes squeezed shut, indicative of another upcoming cry. 

“Jongsoo-yah, birds. Look.” Chanyeol quickly tapped the baby’s nose and pointed at the sky above the three of them, where the birds were floating through their eternal flight, “Do you want one? Uncle will pick one out for you!” 

Chanyeol raised his arm and stretched his fingertips out with vigour, glancing up, huffing, as he pretended to pinch one of the birds from the picture -- “Gotcha!” -- and caged it by clasping his hands together. Jongsoo watched him with wide eyes before reaching out to tap the top of Chanyeol’s knuckles as he mumbled enthusiastically behind the mask.

“Shall we put him back? _Yeah_? Okay. Let’s put him back.”

With a dramatic puff of breath, Chanyeol flung his fingers up in the air with a jump and watched as Jongsoo’s head angled upwards to gaze at the beautiful heavens. 

Kyungsoo kissed Jongsoo’s cheek lightly as the baby wriggled in his arms, planting his hands on his father’s shoulders as he kept his gaze tied to the heavens to wait for the birds to return. 

“Was this really how it looked back then?” Chanyeol then asked Kyungsoo as they both watched the screen across them where the trees continued to lean gently against a breeze which nobody else could feel.

It was a serene image of a planet which neither had ever known despite living within it their whole lives.

“It’s fake.” Kyungsoo declared with no hesitation as he dragged the pram with his free hand and moved along, “Everything about this planet is fake.” 

The solemn words were pronounced as Jongsoo was resting his chin on his father’s shoulder, his gaze tilting up to watch the screen above.

Walking behind, Chanyeol watched the little boy closely -- and smiled at the way his dark eyes illuminated with the reflection of the birds crossing the artificial skies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first half of the visit went by with no hassle. Jongsoo enjoyed visiting the toy store for the first time and emerged from it happily with two small robotic figures who spoke various dialects to each other. Kyungsoo also bought him a special device which taught him about time and space and weather -- complete with the annual lunar and solar cycle.

As promised, they ate well too-- sweetcakes and Caerulean seafood, complete with grape pudding for Jongsoo.

 

 

“Jongsoo-yah. What’s funny?” 

“Why are you laughing Jongsoo?” 

They sat in the food court overlooking the botanical gardens. Jongsoo was on a child’s high seat and had his hands over his hair, tiny fingers curling through dark red locks, as he shrieked delightedly at the sight of the two grown men across him with purple grapes stuck up their nose.

It was supposed to be a game of comedic perseverance. Chanyeol emerged as the loser as one peek at Kyungsoo with one grape in each nostril had him almost _gasping_ for air as he covered his face with his hands in defeat.

“Ha! Loser!” announced Kyungsoo, pointing at the taller man as he reached across and hi-fived Jongsoo’s tiny hand,

“Appa!” Jongsoo yelled as he clapped his hands with wide outstretched fingers.

“That’s right Jongsoo-yah. Your Appa _is_ the best.” Kyungsoo said simply as he passed Chanyeol a tissue for the tears which had appeared in his eyes from laughing too generously.

 

 

 

 

The final appointment of the day was with a tailor for Kyungsoo and his date outfit. 

Noting how Jongsoo was becoming increasingly tired with the constant movements between places, Chanyeol reassured Kyungsoo that they could be left together at the indoor plaza’s children’s zone whereby many children were already playing with holographic animals, jumping into foam pits and bouncing on super elastic trampolines. 

Jongsoo was far too young for any of the activities so he spent his time on the soft floor with his new toys, babbling to himself under Chanyeol’s supervision. 

“Jongsoo-yah, you want to walk with Uncle?” Chanyeol asked, keen not to remind the baby that Kyungsoo wasn’t around. 

Chanyeol then took the baby by his arms and gently pulled him upright, laughing as he wobbled back and forth, taking small cautious steps. “There you go!” He encouraged as they spanned the short area they had to themselves, sauntering back and forth in a slow pace. Admittedly, after a while, it became noticeable painful because of how much Chanyeol had to bend forwards but he pushed through, determined to practice until Jongsoo grew tired. 

Once he did, the baby plopped to the floor stubbornly and returned to bashing the heads of his talking robots together.

His uncle could only watch him play — completely in love.

After realising that the clock’s hand had moved an entire round, Chanyeol remembered how Kyungsoo had instructed him to give the baby hourly sips of his vitamin juice. The man excused himself to the baby before walking back to where the prams had been parked to retrieve Jongsoo’s bottle.

He returned after a few moments with a relieved smile, shaking the purple bottle of juice in one hand. 

“Jongsoo-yah!” Chanyeol called out with a grin, “I got your…”

The sentence trailed immediately into silence as he realised that the little boy had disappeared from the exact spot he had seen him only moments ago. He turned quickly assessing the surrounding space and then dropped to his knees as he surveyed the floor.

 _Nothing_.

Chanyeol wouldn’t panic. He was well trained in handling stressful situations.

Firstly he strategised and assessed the immediate areas around their play space-- and then he aimed for establishing contact with the other parents who may have had them at their sights from where they had been watching their own children. 

_Nothing_.

At that point, sweat had begun to form a sheen inside Chanyeol’s collar.

“Jongsoo-yah,” he murmured, breathing heavily as he turned and walked right into Kyungsoo. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo’s eyes were immediately searching the floor, “Where’s… where’s Jongsoo?”

The overwhelming gravity of his panic finally drew him in there.

“Jongsoo-yah’s…” Chanyeol felt incapable of producing any further words as he delivered the truth to Kyungsoo with a series of panicked stutters. 

Kyungsoo’s fallen expression suggested that he needed no further explanation as the bag in his hand fell rightly to the floor and they circled around together. 

“Where! Chanyeol! Where!” demanded Kyungsoo as the taller man jabbed a finger to the floor,

“He was just there! I swear! I looked away for a moment--”

“Did you look--”

“Yes! I did!”

Suddenly, the sound of high pitched _sobbing_ reverberated through the thick wall of the existing background noise. The pair of men glanced at each other before racing towards it without any sign of hesitation.

“ _Jongsoo_...”

Kyungsoo moved through the small huddle of figures and found his bawling son in the arms of a woman. His mask was off and he was still holding onto his toys-- 

But one appeared to have had its head knocked off (which was the probable cause of the upset).

“Oh-- he’s yours? I’m sorry, we just found him--” the woman said hastily as the man approached with wide blank eyes.

Kyungsoo picked up the fiercely wailing baby, managing a weak _thank you_ , as he nestled his face into him, shaking his head in relief. At first touch, Jongsoo was burning hot. Tears instantly pricked Kyungsoo’s eyes as the baby clung to him, small fingers gripping onto his shirt in a natural motion. He immediately began to rock him in a soothing rhythm from side to side,

“ _App-a_!” Jongsoo was breathing shallowly, eyes firmly shut in fear, “Ap-p-pa!”

“Appa’s here, Jongsoo-yah. Appa’s here. Don’t cry now.” Kyungsoo hummed, as he kissed him on the head, holding tightly to his thrashing fists, “Appa’s here. Appa’s _sorry_...”

Chanyeol took the time to explain the situation to the parents before moving across and quickly screwing the loose head of the toy back in place. This appeared to calm Jongsoo down as his wails were abated and he contentedly settled into his father’s comforting hold. However it was obvious from the redness of his face that the circumstance hadn’t left him in a good state.

“His pulse is too fast. Let’s go home,” murmured Kyungsoo, expressionless, as he walked back, placing his hand protectively over Jongsoo’s head.

Chanyeol simply nodded and followed the pair as they prepared to leave.

 

 

 

 

When they returned home, Kyungsoo instructed Chanyeol to retrieve the amber box of Jongsoo’s medicines.

The baby wouldn’t take it well. 

Jongsoo screamed the entire time as if he knew exactly what was coming. His emergency dose of suppressant required intravenous delivery through the lightest prick on the arm. Kyungsoo tried his best to reassure the baby whilst still concentrating on the task at hand— but Jongsoo only grew more upset as Kyungsoo’s grip on his arm tightened.

“Jongsoo-yah, you have to stay still for Appa…” murmured Kyungsoo weakly as he traced slow circles across the baby’s fist.

Although he had been advised not to interfere, Chanyeol eventually stepped in and chose to distract and hold the baby as the drug was delivered.

“Uncle’s here, Jongsoo-yah. Look at the sheep! What colour is that?” 

The task was completed promptly and the screaming baby was shortly soothed, falling asleep in Kyungsoo’s arms, already appearing in a much better colour as he calmed.

“I’ll need to get him something for his fever. And he hasn’t eaten dinner yet…” Kyungsoo said faintly as he placed a tired hand over his baby’s head. “Maybe after he wakes up…” 

As Kyungsoo’s words trailed in the air, unfinished, there was no doubting now how all of it had _drained_ him. Chanyeol watched as Kyungsoo naturally glanced down to hide his eyes that were gleaming with tears and entwined his hands over his sleeping baby as they trembled.

“Kyungsoo,” he called out softly.

Their gazes met as Kyungsoo raised his head in the dark.

“Come here, Kyungsoo. Please.” Chanyeol opened his arms wide and invited him into an embrace which he quickly walked into, baby in tow.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him tightly. He felt no stirring heat this time -- no discomfort -- as he focused on the quiet echoes of their breaths in parallel against the soft background hums of the kitchen. He shut his eyes as he felt Kyungsoo rest his head wearily against his shoulder.

“I am so sorry, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said after a moment, the weight of his guilt causing a crack in his voice as warm tears filled his eyes, “You have no idea how sorry I am…”

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo reassured him.

“It’s really _not_.”

“It’s not,” echoed Kyungsoo as he stepped back and reached up with a thumb to clear the tears from Chanyeol’s swollen eyes, “But this stuff can happen.”

“How can you just say that?”

Chanyeol’s tears were flowing more now, much faster than Kyungsoo could clear them away, and Chanyeol soon found that all the strong emotions he’d withdrawn and held in since it all happened -- the panic, the terror, the despair, and then the overwhelming _relief_ \-- were finally spilling sloppily through the wide cracks which had formed over his soldier’s composure.

Shaking, Chanyeol could barely see Kyungsoo through the tears even when he blinked them away but he could hear him -- and feel him, as he sensed a familiar weight press on his trembling cheek.

“Because it’s not the first time he’s crawled off,” murmured Kyungsoo, as his thumb swiped over Chanyeol’s cheekbone, “Because you’re his father too and you can make mistakes…” 

 

“ _What_?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened to a size whereby the tears fell at once and he could finally see a slightly blurry picture of a tearful Kyungsoo, breathing deeply with his eyes cast to the side.

“So… Jongsoo really is mine?”

“Of _course_ he’s yours,” said Kyungsoo as he gestured towards the baby with his lips, “Who else could it have been?”

“But you said--”

“I know what I said. But Jongsoo’s _yours_ okay? I’ve been raising our baby. Yours and mine. So you’re his Appa too. Not Jongdae. Not Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo jabbed a finger at his chest as soft tears spilled onto his cheeks, ” _You_.” 

Thoroughly overcome by the revelation, any further words came out as nothing but gurgles as Chanyeol bowed his head forwards and sobbed quietly. 

His hands fell to his sides. Kyungsoo stepped forwards and laid a hand on the back of his neck, kneading gentle touches into the smooth warm skin with his fingers. 

Calmness settled on a trembling Chanyeol after he forced himself to compose with a single deep breath. He wiped his face numerous times against his sleeve, until it was noticeably damp, before finally meeting Kyungsoo’s gaze again.

“You should’ve said,” Chanyeol managed, shaking his head, “I would’ve come straight home wherever I was stationed…”

“You weren’t ready yet.” Kyungsoo replied, “Not in the same way you are now.”

Everything Kyungsoo did had never fitted a specific template. There was little use in predicting his actions but it was a certainty that his every action was carried with a strong will and a good deal of foresight.

Knowing this helped limit the amount of hurt that Chanyeol felt— even though his heart throbbed with the impact of realising that it had all been true.

“Are you mad?” Kyungsoo asked as he observed the depth of Chanyeol’s gaze.

“No,” Chanyeol said as he suddenly burst into a smile, his large hands reaching to dry his eyes again, “are you _joking_? Look at him… ” he waved a large hand in Jongsoo’s direction before his lips trembled and he held back another cry, “We conceived a… a _little star_ and he’s so… great… Kyungsoo…I’m so happy…”

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to be overwhelmed as he reached to gently toss Chanyeol’s bright red hair as the other man shielded his eyes. 

“Chanyeollie,” Kyungsoo said then, his hand sliding to caress the side of Chanyeol’s cheek, “If you keep hiding your face, I won’t be able to kiss it.”

At the instance that Chanyeol lifted his face, Kyungsoo captured his lips immediately into his. 

The first touch was unbelievably gentle. Kyungsoo’s lips were so _soft_ \-- softer than Chanyeol remembered and as he kissed him back breathlessly, his large worn hands holding Kyungsoo’s face to his, he became intimately aware of a familiar warmth spanning the entirety of his form and reaching the familiar places -- his neck, his fingers, and chest. 

But it wasn't the painful or overwhelming kind. The warmth was a loving one and Chanyeol melted in complete surrender to its will.

“Are you dosed?” Kyungsoo murmured tenderly against his lips as they paused for breath.

“I took it yesterday.” Chanyeol answered, eyes still closed as Kyungsoo stepped away, caressing his jaw gently.

“Okay, I’ll meet you back in your room. I’m going to put Jongsoo in his crib.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To admit love to a lover, after a time of considerable separation, brought with it a shared _tentativeness_ that only seemed to intensify the meaning behind the touches, the kisses, and whispers shared. Chanyeol had felt it in himself— and thought he’d seen it in Kyungsoo’s soft sighs as he’d wrapped his arms around his middle, kissed him, and brought him to bed. They barely spoke for a while after that, indulging in small exchanges of chaste contact through entwined fingers and long slow kisses.

With their established history, it grew into a silent test of sorts.

How much of each other did they remember? There was a time when they could’ve known everything; had touched and loved everything; but against their new surroundings it all still felt different. 

_Yet._

With each lingering touch, Chanyeol found himself responding the same, feeling doused in his desire for Kyungsoo as he roused all his lost memories and breathed beautiful life into the fantasies he’d crafted lovingly with his lonely heart.

 

“You have a really nice body.”

In the lull, Kyungsoo had squeezed himself into the inside of Chanyeol’s shirt out of curiosity.

The sight of him there prompted Chanyeol to groan and then laugh. The amusement didn't ease as he felt Kyungsoo poke his stomach— before running his fingers across the shapely muscle

Beneath the touches, his skin _simmered_.

“How did I ever do any of this with you without burning alive?” Chanyeol said as Kyungsoo re-emerged and placed cool hands over his cheeks, comforting his blushing skin with light circles.

“Practice,” was Kyungsoo’s toneless reply which caused Chanyeol to laugh even more. “And it’s me that had to worry about the burning.”

“That’s true.” Chanyeol’s abilities never posed any potent threat to him. “Why did you go through the hassle of being with me, Kyungsoo-yah?”

Kyungsoo smiled, his lips curving into a beautiful line.

“I liked it.” He said softly, “I liked the fire in you.”

 

They kissed and touched a little more after that.

 

“... I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about Jongsoo because you were bitter that I accused you of moving on quickly after me.” Chanyeol continued, this time causing Kyungsoo to laugh as he addressed something the other had admitted to in the quiet conversation they’d shared when he’d first stepped into the room, “You didn’t think I was hurt too?”

Chanyeol brushed his fingers lightly against Kyungsoo’s hair, shifting the fringe from his eyes tenderly.

“I guessed it would.” Kyungsoo hummed.

“You know that you never left my heart, Kyungsoo,” sighed Chanyeol, “No matter how far away I was, not a day went by when I didn’t think about the day I’d come home to you.”

“And now you have,” Kyungsoo murmured, moving closer to him, “You’ve come home to me… and Jongsoo.” 

Chanyeol felt his blush deepen as he wrapped his thoughts around that truth with more force. 

He was a _father_ now.

To think, how much more strength he could gain from knowing that he now had a whole family to return to. It would now serve as his guide through the many nights he would certainly spend soaring through empty starless spaces once his leave was over.

“Please don’t date, Kyungsoo-yah.”

“Hm?” Kyungsoo seemed confused.

“Don’t date.” Chanyeol murmured, uncharacteristically firm as he added, “Just have me.”

Kyungsoo finally seemed to understand as he laughed softly into the pillows.

“It was a fake date. Jongdae was playing games with you. I would never date a silver-collar. You know that.”

Chanyeol groaned, feeling embarrassed. 

“But I won’t then,” continued Kyungsoo as he smiled at him closely, “I’ll just have you.”

 

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Would Chanyeol tire of it?

 

“Chanyeol?” began Kyungsoo after a moment’s silence as he caressed Chanyeol’s lips with his fingers.

“Yes?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes appeared to glow as he spoke softly into the dim.

“Do you remember how they used to believe that Descendants were born for a predestined purpose? After our academy was discontinued, a lot of people said that the way they… treated us back then was the real cause of The War because we weren’t allowed the opportunity to do what we were supposed to.”

An unspoken heaviness settled on Chanyeol’s heart as he watched Kyungsoo’s expression change to one of fear as his fingers roamed down until they were holding onto the collar of the taller man’s shirt.

He spoke with a low voice.

“Jongsoo is a fourth generation Descendant. There is every chance that he is going to present with both of our abilities. If they realise this, _they_ are going to want him. It’s our job to protect him from them until he finds out what his purpose is.”

“We will do exactly that. I promise.” Chanyeol affirmed, as he leaned across and comforted Kyungsoo’s troubled mind with a kiss to the forehead.

Kyungsoo didn’t let him go far as he wrapped his arms tightly around Chanyeol’s neck and secured him close. 

There was no burning in his lover now. Chanyeol felt a delicate sense of calm— knowing that all his doubts were gone and he was back where he had always promised to be.

This was how it used to be like. This is how it would always be like; with him.

“I am so glad you came home to me,” Kyungsoo whispered gently.

“You are my home.” Chanyeol responded as he let their foreheads touch gently, “and I’ll always come home to you.”

Kyungsoo pulled him in and kissed him deeply, freely enclosing their bodies together, letting their airs of shyness and hesitancy dissolve, echoed by senses more passionate as they fell and sought comfort in each other through the deep and beautiful moonrise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Appa! Appa! Appa!”

The sound of the baby’s excited cries from the kitchen brought a sunny smile to the lips of a heavily tired Chanyeol as he entered the kitchen to greet Kyungsoo the next morning.

He was just readying to bend down and greet the infant in his usual way when he found himself knocked back as Jongsoo _walked_ towards him right through the doorway.

Chanyeol gasped as he stumbled back a step, staring down in complete awe at the baby as he pressed his warm hands against his bare knees. For a moment, Chanyeol could only watch, clearing the bleariness of his half-awake state before he eventually lowered his hands to hold Jongsoo’s face up to him in delight—

“He did it for the first time this morning,” remarked Kyungsoo coolly as he leaned against the kitchen cupboards, tea in hand, “He hasn’t been able to stop since.”

“Congratulations Jongsoo-yah!” cried Chanyeol as he grinned down at the baby— “Wow! I am so proud of you!”

“Appa!” gurgled Jongsoo, as Chanyeol cooed at him, before watching the baby turn back in Kyungsoo’s direction.

“Appa’s there, Jongsoo-yah.” Kyungsoo then remarked, an affectionate smile appearing on his lips as he waved the baby back, “You can stay with him now…”

“That’s right! Appa’s here too!” urged Chanyeol as Jongsoo took slow shaky steps across the floor, hands squeezing air.

The baby successfully managed four whole steps before falling to the floor in a huff. He looked up with a determined frown before crawling across to the leg of the metal table and using it to pull himself up.

By the time Jongsoo had turned back, the two adults in the room were in each other’s arms kissing.

The seeming _violence_ of the act prompted a baffled Jongsoo to quickly burst into tears.

“Jongsoo-yah!”

Jongdae entered the kitchen only moments after— confronted with the sight of the sobbing baby and the pair of men pulling apart from their intimate embrace.

“So,” was his initial greeting as Kyungsoo consoled his perplexed and crying infant, with Chanyeol who looked equally as upset, “is this the part of the story where we all finally accept the obvious fact that Chanyeol is Jongsoo’s father?”

“Yes,” was the united response from the pair.

“Good,” Jongdae grinned, as he cast the three a fond smile, “and what a beautiful little family you make.”

“You’re in it too, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo murmured looking up with a smile as Jongsoo finally calmed in his arms.

“Don’t make me cry, it’s too early,” Jongdae whined as he then approached and kissed all three lightly on the forehead, delighted to have been present to see all of their challenges find their rightful resolutions. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Five earth months passed and Jongsoo was officially an expert walker.

Jumper. Runner. Dancer. Grape-masher.

“You,” Chanyeol scooped up the giggling toddler from the floor as he waddled over to him, his favorite sheep grasped in one hand. “Listen to me, okay? _You_. Do Jongsoo. You have to pledge two things before I go: one, you must promise to behave properly with your Appa and your Uncle Jongdae. No more throwing your food around. No more crying when they can’t take you out. Secondly, you must, must, _must_ , promise me that you will make your Appa laugh and laugh! Okay? Laugh until he’s dizzy just like I’ve taught you…” 

Kyungsoo approached from the door and beckoned for Chanyeol to stoop lower as he secured the cap on the top of the red haired man’s head.

“There.” 

Chanyeol straightened up and thanked him.

He was back in his royal blue uniform. His leave was over and he was flying back for service that afternoon.

Kyungsoo hadn’t spoken to him much that day. He’d busied himself with preparing Chanyeol a few sets of meals he could take with him for the long trip back to his designated encampment. There was a noticeable atmosphere of awkwardness in the air now, just above where the _sorrow_ had long settled.

“Here, let me take him before he gets dirt on your suit,” Kyungsoo offered, opening his arms as Chanyeol peppered Jongsoo with a series of kisses on the head and face.

“I am going to miss you, Jongsoo-yah. You’re going to miss me too, I bet,” said Chanyeol as he gently transferred the baby into his arms, “You’re going to miss your Papa, right?” 

_Papa_ had been the designated title for Chanyeol after the pair realised that it was close enough to ‘Pop’ and ‘Appa’ — arguably the toddler’s two favourite words.

“Papa! Up!” Jongsoo pleaded to be returned as he reached for Chanyeol with his sheep, only for his arm to be lowered by Kyungsoo with a single soothing touch.

“Of course he will— see he does already.” mused Kyungsoo, as Chanyeol finally took the long-awaited step and kissed him goodbye.

Once fully on the lips; and then a gentler one on the forehead.

He would’ve attempted another but then he grew teary and retreated from trying again. 

“Jongsoo-yah. Look. He’s crying. What do we say to people who cry?” Kyungsoo closed the distance himself as he took the toddler’s hand and lightly tapped against Chanyeol’s bowed head, “ _Hold yourself together!_ Tell him. Come on.” 

Jongsoo obliged with enthusiasm, beating his father’s skull with a soft fist.

“Papa! _Tsum!_ ”

The red haired baby laughed loudly. Chanyeol laughed back tearfully as he raised his head and wiped the tears from his eyes..

“Okay for you I will.” Chanyeol said unable to fully reduce his sadness but finding comfort in the depth of faith in Kyungsoo’s eyes as the smaller man reached up and delivered the final kiss himself.

“Be careful.” Kyungsoo said, smiling, his voice unmistakably sad even then, “Just one earth year and then you get to stay with us.”

One earth year. Chanyeol could endure that; they had already endured two. Enduring was part of it -- all of it — living and loving and letting go. But that was the beauty of endurance. It wasn’t always forever and it was often for something well worth the strife.

“I love you so much, Kyungsoo…Jongsoo-yah.” Chanyeol said, staring at them, willing himself to remember this— remember all of it— how loved he felt and how much love he had for them in return.

“We love you too. We love you so much. Say bye to Papa, Jongsoo-yah.”

“Bye bye!” the baby said cheerily, waving his hand in practiced motions.

“Bye bye, Jongsoo!”

Jongsoo’s eyes were wide as they stared. They were the most beautiful— so bright and _beautiful_ —

“I have to go now… my bus…” 

“Go, go go. Don’t be late. Bye.”

Time was flying. Chanyeol needed badly to go with it. He couldn’t stay now just like he couldn’t then.

Kyungsoo bid his final goodbye by shaping Jongsoo’s hand into a feigned salute and pressing it to the toddler’s forehead. 

Chanyeol returned the salute with a fond laugh.

“Serve with pride and with honour,” Kyungsoo said, echoing the maxim of the planetary forces.

“ _For my planet, I’ll serve true._ ” Chanyeol completed as he kissed Kyungsoo and their son one final time before he darted out of the house.

The tall soldier ran past the sensory pad and the pink and yellow flowers, passing the pair inside the house a final long and fond wave of his hands as he disappeared further up the road.

 

 

 

 

 

Smoothing a gentle touch over Jongsoo’s dark red hair, Kyungsoo sat with the little boy by the window. He was stood upright with his hands pressed against the glass, fingertips curling against the cool surface as he watched the empty streets across their house curiously.

“Papa!” he called out, mouthing the syllables softly under his breath as he bounced.

Kyungsoo watched him and smiled fondly. He presumed then that to Jongsoo, none of the goodbyes they’d said had truly registered. He would still look for Chanyeol later: before his rest, at his waking hour, at mealtimes and bath times. 

That was one of the many glowing things about childhood which Kyungsoo thought he wouldn’t mind having back. The seeming impossibilities of a _goodbye_. To children, time always seemed impossibly linear and uncomplicated and a million things could happen or thousands of empty hours could pass without casting a heavy shadow in their young minds.

He hoped truly that one earth year would pass like the length of a song for Jongsoo -- and for Chanyeol too who would be travelling far away from them.

“We should write whilst he’s away, Jongsoo-yah,” Kyungsoo said, “Shall we write an entry today?”

Jongsoo nodded and Kyungsoo smiled brightly as he settled him down to the floor as he searched for a book to write in upstairs.

When he returned, Kyungsoo found the book slipping from his grasp as he froze at the doorway.

On the floor, splayed across the center were all of Chanyeol’s specimen collections which he had left behind in the communal room after emptying his room.

“— two… twee.. fo.. sisss… tee…” 

Jongsoo was in the middle of the fray holding two specimen glasses with his small hands as he tunefully hummed the numbers song he’d been learning. 

Within each glass bottle, spanning those he held and those displayed on the floor, the grains of material inside were thoroughly dissolved and swirling in slow twisting rhythms— resembling a series of microscopic hurricanes dressed in all possible colours from deep astral blacks to gorgeous violets.

They shimmered; and the toddler was enchanted.

“Jongsoo-yah,” Kyungsoo breathed, a shine settling on his eyes as he walked towards his son.

The tiny red-haired boy looked across and beamed.

“Appa! _Wow!_ ” 

“Jongsoo,” Kyungsoo managed, “Come to Appa.”

The grains sunk instantly as Jongsoo dropped the bottles in favour of running into Kyungsoo’s open arms. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_To my enduring moonboy,_

_How do the stars look over there?_

_Here, it is daytime. But there is a small star with me always and he shines. He is growing fast too._

_I am sure you see him where you are._

_He calls for you everyday. I told him you were living on the moon so now he refuses to sleep until he witnesses the first moonrise and wishes it a good night._

_Isn’t that funny? …._

 

 

 

“Park! They’re holding a briefing for the new mission in five!”

Chanyeol glanced up from the screen which held Kyungsoo’s letter as he tossed his colleague a quick and grateful nod.

“Coming!”

“Remember to take the report with you!”

Stumbling from his bunk, Chanyeol patted his bed down in a panicked search for the document before sighing in relief as he found it beneath his pillow. Unread. Oops. 

Chanyeol scanned the title, quickly checking if by some miracle it was held any remnant of familiarity.

 

**_CONFIDENTIAL_ : OPERATION RF_01 **

 

It wasn’t.

“Park!”

“I’m coming!” Chanyeol called out as he tucked the file under his arm and sauntered quickly out of the room.

 

 

 

 

Later, once his duties were all over and he was finally allowed his rest, Chanyeol would find himself alone in his bunk, peering up at the empty starless skies with his book in hand. It had been tough since the handover of the new assignments. Chanyeol felt completely thrilled with his developing responsibilities but there was no doubt of the homesickness which had rooted itself into his heart.

He stared up into the heavens, amazed at how something so vast could be so empty.

It was during times like these that he truly felt blessed being guided by _starlight._

He scribbled down his reply to his most recent correspondence, smiling tearfully in the dark, as he thought of home— and of the small family which resided within it. The flowers on the doorstep. The grapes growing in the greenhouse.

The little boy with the wild red hair; in the arms of the man with the wonderful eyes and the warmest laughter.

On the corner of the page, Chanyeol wrote a number:

 

300.

 

The number of earth days left until his service was over.

 

From there, his first proper letter home was completed.

 

 

 

_… Jongsoo-yah please wave at the moon every night for me! I will look out for it always. Sing me a song too if you remember! Have you learned any new ones?_

_Kyungsoo._

_I learned a new saying today after I spoke to my colleague from the fourteenth Gaian cluster._

_He said—  
there is no infinity in the universe,   
only in love._

_What do you think?_

_I thought just now about how nothing about our many universes truly makes sense. How can the skies of an entire dwarf planet be starless yet its neighbour be so radiant that it’s rendered uninhabitable? I think this is why we obsess over numbers and measurements. We count the numbers of moons and stars; measure the depths of black holes and the altitudes of planetoid peaks; and attach something as insubstantial as a number to things that are much more substantial. We pride seeing over feeling: we reject the promise of infinity in favour of comparisons against what we already know._

_I don’t want any of it. For me, love has no numbers or measurements._

_Only you._

_I would never need to know how much I love you. I already feel it._

_So let’s endure this separation together for a while longer. I think only of home and you both._

_Shine brightly always, --_

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a house in a secluded complex with red, yellow, purple and pink flowers that grew well up to knee-height on a patch of fresh mint grass. 

Inside the house, and its kitchen, there echoed the noisy whistling of a small heating cube, two cookers and a dark haired young-man in a silver-collar work suit with a large ladle in his one hand. Across him were the instructions for a recipe which he squinted at and followed with absolute concentration. Hovering his fingers in the air, he scrolled through the pages quickly as he whistled against the noise.

 

_Thump!_

 

The man glanced around and moved slowly to the communal room where a small figure was pressed up against the large window with his palms flat against the surface. Picking up the large storybook which had fallen from a chair, he posed a simple, 

“Did someone come by? It wasn’t him?”

“ _Noooo_ ,” the toddler turned around, lips pouted as he scratched his thick red hair in thought, “Why’s... he late?”

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” His father answered as the little boy turned again, stomping on the floor in excitement, “Just wait there.”

The young man was halfway out of the room when he suddenly heard a series of knocks resonate against the front door. He stiffened before shaking his head in panic and returning to the little boy alone in the room.

“Jongsoo-yah! Jongsoo-yah!” he urged quietly, “I think it’s him!”

The toddler sprinted away from the window instantly, face exploding into a look of unmistakable excitement as his father placed a hand on his head and they moved to open the door together.

Lifting the latch, the door was tentatively edged open. An intense shimmer of sunlight -- from the light of multiple parallel suns -- forcefully pierced the dim in the hallway, prompting the little boy to place small hands over his eyes to shield them. 

He kept them there, with the outdoor heat caressing the back of his hands, until he felt larger hands slowly remove them.

 

“Jongsoo-yah,” said the voice, deep and kind, as the little boy felt himself lift from the ground -- higher and higher until he thought he was going to be high enough to reach the sun, “I’m home, Jongsoo-yah. Do you still remember me?”

 

Do Jongsoo squinted one eye open and let his fingers rest and curl around a chunk of dark red hair. He beamed as a cheerful face glanced up to see him and he gasped out a happy,

 

“ _Papa_!”

 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> ahh finally i got the update to you! and i thought i'd add a little bit of explanation as to the story and why it is the way that it is --  
> \+ the ending is quite open bc i've always wanted to write an au with exo powers and i quite enjoyed writing the faint sprinkles of that here so i thought i'd keep it open in case i wanted to write more in the future  
> \+ if i was to write more, it'd deffo have to do with beb jongsoo being a 4th generation descendant bc i doubt that stuff will fly in this planet that is literally, falling apart TT  
> \+ umm that's it really !!! just thank you i'll return to my normal broadcasts now ! but honestly this was a joy and i hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> thanks as always for being so kind! be well always lovely exo-l!


	3. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song inspirations; as long as you're mine [wicked] x cosmic railway [exo] x only place i call home [every avenue]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> Me: i have spare moments ... so i should write--  
> My wip + my promised pirate sequel: ;DDDD *WAVES CHEERILY*  
> Me: yes.. so i should write… a bonus chapter… for a fic… that is finished… yaaaas *____* 
> 
> eeep! For real though, i’ve been sitting on this for MONTHS c’: it’s been sat in my drafts unedited bc i just wanted to write out more dads x chansoo for fun ^__^ but bc i haven’t been feeling the urge to write angst, i settled for editing this piece this week so i can share it ^__^ Also now I have the opportunity to thank you all so much for giving such love to this fic c’: 
> 
> i gotta say i got super into my feelings and just... soft writing this because i realised that our little jongsoo has GROWN? I.e. in chapter 1, he was a baby and he only knew one word and now ;_____________; 
> 
> Also this story takes place just a few months after the end of the previous chapter… i.e soldier pcy’s return from his tour. It’s got a little more information about their background but is mainly a train-appreciation shortfic tbh hehe TT also it’s a chance to see the world through ksoo’s pov and it is so different welp *___* 
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading -- please enjoy and be well! <33 I can’t promise i will write more— but I also can’t promise I won’t … hehe but let us say goodbye to this verse for now!

*

 

The cosmic railway line was enormous.

Kyungsoo peered at the huge electronic map that hovered across him with undivided interest. It floated freely in mid air, highlighted by a gorgeous mess of flashing lights and glowing text -- visibly aggressive enough to draw any lost visitors from all considerable distances. As a first-time traveller, Kyungsoo ensured to do what was required of him and studiously read the offered information. His partner, Chanyeol, had insisted that he’d planned their trip to the precise coordinate (as would be expected from a trained planetary soldier) but it was in Kyungsoo’s nature to check twice.

Especially with the fact that cluster-based dust storms were in season. They were notoriously unpredictable, widespread, and the main source of bad intergalactic travel sickness. He’d checked that too.

Keen to search for warnings, Kyungsoo readied to shift to the next window when the map suddenly _disappeared_. Wide-eyed, his jaw fell open as the screen began to air a large and loud advertisement in its place. 

One weak look down was all it would take to identify the culprit. 

Guilty as charged: a small boy dressed in all-navy with a stark white winter hat that completely buried his fluff of red hair. He had roused from the ground and was jumping in joy -- eagerly admiring the flashing screen. From above, Kyungsoo was able to glimpse his son’s new expensive light-up shoes -- his godfather Jongdae’s present for their trip. The shoes dazzled with different colours and shifted according to motion and pressure. As the toddler leapt excitedly, the shoes flashed a dazzling silver to blue to green. 

“Appa look!” Jongsoo bared his teeth in a broad smile whilst pointing a finger at the screen, “It’s a screen!”

“Yup it is.” 

“Can I watch!”

“Of course.”

They watched the advert together.

The first was a familiar one because it frequently ran during the daytime hours when Kyungsoo watched at home. It was for a brand new line of dinner pouches. He had seen it so often that he could probably recite the entire thing word-for-word. 

_Can’t decide what to have for dinner? Travel across the planets with your stomach! This pouch has three cuisines in one for your nutritional and flavour-yum needs!_

Jongsoo watched as attentively as he did at home. His gleaming eyes were wide as he reached for the steaming bowl of hot food which the lady presented generously to the camera lens. From her right side, a familiar figure appeared. Kim Jongin, the famed EXOplanet actor, dressed in a beige apron, carried the dessert pouch with his unflinchingly bright smile. He offered the bowl as the screen behind him exploded into an exaggerated shower of hearts and stars. 

“Uncle!” Jongsoo waved ecstatically at the screen as he looked up at his father, “Appa! Appa! It’s Uncle hello!”

Kyungsoo stiffened as he cast a curious glance at the beaming toddler. Where did that come from? But the answer didn’t elude him for long. It was so obviously Jongdae and his _obsession_ with Kim Jongin. This was definitely his fault. Jongdae watched all of Kim Jongin’s projects with an almost furious dedication. He wouldn’t be surprised if Jongsoo had seen them all too. 

“Ooh, Jongsoo-yah,” cooed Kyungsoo as he placed a hand on his son’s hair, “Don’t say that around your Papa. He’ll get…” 

“He’ll get what?” Chanyeol appeared suddenly, holding the bag of soft snacks he’d got from the ticket hall shop.

_Jealous._

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. 

“Uncle is cooking food!” Jongsoo quickly interjected as he pointed at Jongin and waved goodbye, “Bye bye now! Love-you!” 

The advertisement faded to black. Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo in confusion -- before his face relaxed as he scooped the clapping little boy easily into his arms. 

“That’s right! Bye bye because Jongsoo-yah’s going a trip, yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“You excited?”

“Hmmm….yeah!”

“Good boy.” Chanyeol kissed his son’s plump cheeks affectionately, as the little boy tried to climb onto his father’s shoulders, “Ah, I can’t put you there Jongsoo-- the people behind us won’t be able to see the screen…” 

“Papa I want to go up,” complained the toddler, folding his father’s pointed ears with small hands, as he rocked back impatiently, “Wanna go…”

“Say please then.”

“Please, please!” 

“Say you love your Papa the best!” Chanyeol challenged.

Jongsoo scrunched his nose shyly as he turned his head and met Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“Ah… do you love me and Appa the same is that it?” hummed the soldier as he patted his son’s back with a smile.

The little boy nodded his head, giggling, as he was kissed again.

Distracted by the pair, Kyungsoo missed how the following advertisement commenced. 

The large screen dissolved into black before words in glaring white appeared, presented in block uniform letters:

_The Ruling Party would like to issue this statement for the Day of The Descendants: a commemorative event to celebrate the Old Religion and to wish our citizens and our planet more prosperity and good health._

Everyone was staring at the screen now. Jongsoo was instantly quiet with a thumb slipping into his mouth in thought.

The letters were innocently reflected against the darks of his eyes. 

Kyungsoo’s heart sank. He grabbed onto Chanyeol’s arm as he sent him a hurried whisper.

“Chanyeol-- let’s go, please.”

“No, it’s okay. It will--”

“No. Jongsoo-yah, come to Appa.”

With practiced urgency, Kyungsoo pulled the hat tighter over his son’s red hair as he took him from Chanyeol’s arms and walked away in one clear direction.

Chanyeol watched them, frozen in his spot, as they parted the crowd which had readily collected to pay their respects as the song of the Ruling Party began to play. He spotted Jongsoo resting his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulder as they disappeared into an adjoining corridor. 

When the soldier’s eyes returned to the screen, the letters had faded and instead there laid an artist’s depiction of the legendary Tree of Life, symbol of the Descendants, with silver leaves drifting from its long aged branches like tears of dissolving metal. 

The song ended. Everyone offered each other a sign of quiet gratitude before the crowd dispelled in a multitude of directions as if nothing had occurred.

When Chanyeol found his family again, Jongsoo was lounging quietly on Kyungsoo’s lap with his toy sheep and a book. The hologram was playing a story: a huge space ship zooming through pale glittery stars -- but neither father nor son was playing attention. Kyungsoo’s eyes were cloudy and tracking an imaginary spot in the distance whilst Jongsoo was wriggling and waving his weary-looking toy sheep in the air. It had broken this morning and was now refusing to light up. Kyungsoo had promised to repair it on the train after Jongsoo pitifully wailed through their initial commute. 

“I think our train is boarding,” Kyungsoo said as he put the book away in their bag, “Do you want to go now or wait here for a bit longer?”

“You’re okay to go aren’t you?” Chanyeol evaded his question momentarily as he bent down and placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s cheek, “What can I do?”

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo smiled as he tenderly patted his hand with his own, “You know I hate holidays. This one especially.” 

“Don’t let it get to you. Our trip will be fun,” the soldier murmured, “I planned it all.” 

“I know.”

“Just relax.” 

Chanyeol leaned in to place a comforting kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips -- only to be disrupted by his little son’s hands capturing his cheeks as he excitedly shared,

“PAPA! Wanna go on train!” 

“Ah. Yeah? Shall we go?” Chanyeol took their fidgeting toddler into his arms before sharing a happy smile with his partner, “Okay. Let’s go board… to the train!”

“Yeaaaah!” Jongsoo waved the sheep in greeting as he was finally placed on his father’s shoulders. The toddler was _overjoyed_ \-- especially after realising that from the taller height he was also offered the chance to spot the train tracks from a distance, “Over there! Papa! TRAIN!” 

“Where?” 

“THERE!”

“Where!” The tall man spun prompting the little boy to whine.

“PAPA!!!!”

The two continued to play. 

Kyungsoo walked alongside them with a reassured smile, sensing the volume of the crowd and their environment lessen with the familiar sounds of Jongsoo’s delighted laughter and Chanyeol’s jokes as they entered the final long concourse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Travelling with an EXOplanet soldier anywhere meant that Kyungsoo now had to cope with an influx of constant attention. 

In his daily life, he endeavoured to live peacefully with his son -- confining the rest of the world securely in the background. But with Chanyeol in the picture, he had to become used to being indirectly involved with all of his outer relationships. And he had many because everyone in the planetary forces seemed to know each other to some capacity. 

Chanyeol greeted them all because he was friendly -- but Kyungsoo generally maintained his distance. 

Their most recent run-in was with the regiment leader tasked with the junior cadets in Hall Z4 of the concourse. From a few metres away, Kyungsoo observed the young boys in the dusty brown uniform lined obediently behind their senior and wondered if that was how Chanyeol had looked when he first left. They were all so fresh faced: still rounded with a little baby fat, not a scratch of war on them. In contrast, Chanyeol had always been tall and skinny so he would’ve looked different. But the red-haired man did say that he spent most of his first night as a cadet crying because he had missed Kyungsoo so much. 

Whether that was true or not, Kyungsoo couldn’t deny that there were definitely some sniffly looking cadets in the straight line. Unsurprisingly so. The prospect of being far away from home was terrifying to anyone who hadn’t journeyed the distance before.

It would’ve been nice, Kyungsoo thought - if he’d embraced Chanyeol tightly that night instead of shoving him back with an inflatable pillow as he had done. 

After an exchange of salutes, the ever-smiling Chanyeol returned to them, face exploding into a look of joy as Jongsoo cheekily greeted him from his pushchair with his hands out, urging to be let out. 

Kyungsoo had placed the baby in there whilst he’d been distracted with watching his Papa converse with his friends. Jongsoo was insatiably active which meant that manoeuvring him into his push chair was often a bold challenge -- level to that of a cadet’s first training mission.

“You’re popular,” Kyungsoo commented.

“I seem to be running into everyone today,” huffed the soldier, “It’s probably because of the holidays. Everyone’s all over the place.”

“I hope you told them that you’re off duty. No random call-ups.”

“Of course.” Chanyeol said as he nudged him with a smile, “I’m aaaaall yours.” 

“Papa! Up! Up!” Jongsoo was whining now, knowing that his parents were locked in conversation, “Wanna go up!”

“Jongsoo-yah,” Kyungsoo hummed as he drove the pushchair ahead, playfully dodging the soldier as he bent down to sneak a kiss, “We’re outside…”

The baby was unmistakably stubborn. A quality he had inherited equally from the both of them. 

“ _Papaaaaaa_!” Jongsoo cried, arms waving, “Up!”

The moment he met Chanyeol’s eyes was the beginning of the end for Kyungsoo’s resilient stead. Disciplining Jongsoo was challenging on a good day; but ever since Chanyeol returned home, it had been near impossible. The hard aptly-trained soldier was melted down to putty when it came to his son -- which left him dangerously malleable to Jongsoo’s every wish. 

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo pushed the pram along, shaking his head, “It took me so long to try and put him in there.”

“I’ll hold him…it’s okay.” Chanyeol whispered, nudging against him again.

“I’m not going to take him out…” 

A few moments passed and the little boy began to hiccup. 

“Jongsoo-yah,” Kyungsoo said with a frown, “You’re a big boy right. Do big boys cry?”

“Sometimes,” Chanyeol said with a pout.

“Appaaaa,” the little boy sniffed, “A—appa I wanna go!”

“You’ll get tired…”

“Appaa…”

The toddler’s shaky whimpers paired with Chanyeol’s wobbly lips would do the trick eventually.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Barely a 1/3rd through the concourse later and Jongsoo was up and out, running down the platform with his glowing shoes, dropping his toy-sheep every few steps out of sheer excitement. His energy had amplified after spotting the huge train that they were going to take to the neighbouring EXOplanet. 

“Appa! Train!” Jongsoo was pressed up against the glass with his hands, excited eyes staring at the huge vehicle. The cosmic railway line was the pride of the EXOplanets. Even if the rest of their joint infrastructure projects had become decrepit and frail, there was no doubting that the preeminent example of successful interplanetary travel would find a way to survive. Especially as it had been built by the very best architectural teams in their galaxy. 

“Appa!” Jongsoo cried excitedly, dragging his father over with his hand, “Look at the train!”

“Yes,” humoured Kyungsoo, laughing at the little boy, “I see it.”

“This train is called _The Cosmic Diamond_. It has 40 different carriages.” Chanyeol informed his son happily, “It carries 2000 EXOplanet citizens at a time. How many zeroes are in two thousand, hm? We were learning numbers yesterday remember?”

Jongsoo blinked at his father with glittery eyes. He held up eight tiny fingers and stated a confident,

“Forty fo!”

Chanyeol clutched his chest as if struck by an arrow as Kyungsoo laughed.

“Ah, so close Jongsoo!”

“Yay!” The little boy cheered. 

People swept by them carrying their bags and chattering energetically about their ventures. The boarding call was announced a few moments later. Kyungsoo stooped down, gently adjusting the toddler’s hat and clothes. “Jongsoo. Don’t lose this, okay?” He placed his son’s citizen’s card over his neck. “You have to smile when they tell you. How do you smile?”

Jongsoo bared his baby teeth, large eyes curving endearingly.

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo kissed his head as he took his hand, “Stay with Appa, okay?”

Chanyeol tucked their bags into Jongsoo’s neglected push chair. They walked side-by-side and joined the line for the security clearance.

“Oh! Park Chanyeol!” 

A figure was waving in the distance from the main office booth. 

“I think you have another friend,” said Kyungsoo, as Chanyeol offered the unidentified personnel a wave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The personnel turned out to be an acquaintance of Chanyeol from the first year of his tour. They talked cheerily for a few minutes and out of good will, the officer waived their entry for the less hectic VIP line. Kyungsoo had been more than happy to accept the invitation after sensing his son’s agitation with the unfamiliar crowd and the prospect of not being able to jump around everywhere.

Security protocols for interplanetary rail admission was simple: a short session in a full-body identification scanner that lasted for approximately a minute. It was a painless and widespread custom -- and applied dutifully across all manners of transport. 

But this would be Jongsoo’s first time in one. Alone.

“Hi cutie pie!” The lady waved at a frowning Jongsoo as he was helped onto the scanner by his nervous Appa.

“You have to look at the lens and smile okay!” 

Jongsoo’s lips pouted in frustration as Kyungsoo moved away. “Appa!” he reached out to his father who quickly pointed at his cheeks.

“Jongsoo, smile!” Kyungsoo urged as he moved back across the safety line, “Smile at the lens!”

In a single whipping motion, the glass doors shut. 

Faced with the sole black camera lens, the little boy began to panic.

“ _Appa!_ I want Appa!”

The scanner ran automatically. The booth went black -- followed by a brief shimmer of red light -- and as the light rose again from the centre like a mist, Kyungsoo’s heart _plumbed_ as he swore he heard his son’s frightened cries from within the soundproof stall. It was a distant tremble; but he heard it, _felt_ it, and when the blackout cleared, Jongsoo was very clearly sobbing, mouth open, hands over his eyes in distress.

“Appa!” his lips shaped, “Appa! I wanna go out!”

Kyungsoo abandoned all need to _remain behind the white line_ as he instantly darted over to console his baby who howled violently behind the sound-proof glass.

“Jongsoo-yah, Appa’s here! Don’t cry!” he knocked on the glass, emotion weighing on his voice as he ached to hold him, “Jongsoo…”

The toddler opened his eyes. With tears pouring down his cheeks, he began to thump his small fists against the glass. 

“Appa!” Jongsoo’s lips mouthed, “Appa!”

“Shh, we’re going. We’re going.” Kyungsoo laid a hand on the cold glass, forcing a smile to reassure him, “Appa’s here, shh… shh…”

They communicated silently for a few more seconds. With his father near, Jongsoo began to calm, his tiny hand remaining on the glass as Kyungsoo’s own hand pressed comfortingly on the other side.

When the scanner was reopened, Kyungsoo lifted the shaking toddler from the floor, and hugged him tightly. Jongsoo clung to him and hid his face in the crook of his father’s neck for comfort.

“Appa’s here, Jongsoo-yah. Don’t be scared,” he murmured into his son’s ear as he placed a protective hand over his head, “I’m here... I’m here…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The personnel was understanding of the situation. They decided that it wasn’t worth putting the toddler back into the scanner again after seeing how upset he was. 

 

_“Hasn’t he ever been in a scanner before?”_

_“No, I’m afraid not.”_

_“Not even for junior school assessments? Or the local government play-groups?”_

_“No, no.”_

 

It wasn’t the easiest thing to explain.

There were many ordinary things in their world which may be typical for other children but completely novel to Do Jongsoo. The reasons behind that remained too private to explain. It was fortunate that Kyungsoo had prepared thoroughly for this outing -- the stories behind his son and his limited exposure to the outer world included. 

“I’m sorry you cried, Jongsoo-yah.” Chanyeol thumbed his son’s forehead delicately. He had been worried sick waiting for them on the other side of the line. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure he had ever felt so much relief knowing someone was on the other side of all of it. Upon seeing him, he’d walked right into Chanyeol’s open arms, left almost tearful by the ordeal.

Sucking contentedly on a grape, Jongsoo was now back to normal in his Papa’s arms. Kyungsoo walked with Chanyeol down the length of the train, also comforted with his arm around Chanyeol’s waist. 

They were almost at their intended carriage. The platform was still quiet with most passengers still held up at the security procedures. Jongsoo was smiling now as Chanyeol distracted him with their usual silly chatter. 

“... did the lady make you cry, huh?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Should I go back and make her cry too? No?”

“No, that’s bad...” 

“Yes, yes that’s right. Heh.” 

“Appa cried…” Jongsoo accused with a pointed finger.

“He did?”

“Only a little,” Kyungsoo feigned innocence as he smiled at his son before waving them both over as he dipped a hand into his bag, “Can you two stand there? I… I want to take a picture of the both of you.” 

“Woah!” Chanyeol appeared equally surprised and happy as he beamed at his son, “I get to take a picture with my handsome Do Jongsoo! I’m lucky, huh?”

After manually adjusting the camera to the appropriate lighting, Kyungsoo stepped further into the platform and held it up to his eye,

“Okay, 3...2...1… Jongsoo-- smile!”

Despite the stressful scanner predicament, Jongsoo actually enjoyed pictures and he grinned with little further encouragement. Kyungsoo’s heart was heavy with love as he viewed the pair from the device. In this form it was easy to notice how alike they looked, how much affection Chanyeol had for their baby, and how comfortable they were despite the limited time they’d spent together. 

As he dwelled on the images, Kyungsoo felt his pressing worries withdraw; for all that he needed to ease them had now been captured eternally in the photographs in his hands. 

The dark haired man walked back and silently placed a kiss on Jongsoo’s smiling face.

As a reward for his good behaviour, the toddler was then allowed to bounce along the platform. 

“Woah. We really do look alike.” Chanyeol commented, sliding through the photographs with glazed eyes, as Kyungsoo held protectively onto his arm. 

“Yeah you do.” 

“Are you a little jealous?”

“How could you ask me that--!”

Chanyeol kissed Kyungsoo’s head tenderly as the smaller man bowed his head against his shoulder with a laugh. The soldier braved to steal another kiss— and then another. 

Their private moment was-short lived as it would be quickly disturbed by an onset of babble-related noise. 

“Open! Open the door!” Jongsoo was knocking on the train door with his small fists, “OPEN!”

The doors were only activated by ticket presentation.

“Jongsoo. What’s the magic word?” Kyungsoo asked. He had been teaching their baby the right set of manners in which to greet his elders.

A feat that was frequently challenged by the fact that Chanyeol often spoke to him like a friend and Jongdae made him sit on shows that aired curses and used crude dialects from across their planets.

“Appa!”

“No, no.” 

“Appa, open door!”

“Try again.”

“Papa! Open!”

“Okay, Jongsoo!”

“ _Chanyeol_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure you didn’t spend too much?”

Their cabin was far more spacious than Kyungsoo had pictured. It was enough for a double sleeping capsule and a smaller one for Jongsoo. There was an adjoining bath area and a square in the middle for eating and playing together. It wasn’t anywhere near as extravagant as those in the exclusive gold and diamond-tier carriages, reserved for the political elite and governmental higher-ups, but it was still impressive for Kyungsoo who would have been content with something humbler in size.

“I told you,” Chanyeol said as he prepared the beds dutifully, “Planetary guards are given special rates. It’s our resting period.”

“You’re not a soldier anymore. You completed your tour,” reminded Kyungsoo as he moved aside to pull Jongsoo away from the glass divider. “Jongsoo,” the man sighed as he observed that the glass was now dotted with a set of flashy moving stickers that the little boy had stuck to the surface.

They were solar-system based with tiny winking stars that flashed silver. 

“Woah,” Chanyeol cried as he laughed at the state of the glass wall. “Jongsoo-yah,” he glanced at his son who stalked after his Appa obediently, “You’re going to get scolded by Appa now. You won’t have any stickers left to use on your book.”

“I have some!”

“How many?” Chanyeol posed.

“Um.” Jongsoo’s eyes widened as he thought very deeply, “Two!” 

Chanyeol laughed again. Kyungsoo smiled as he tousled his son’s red hair. He squeezed his cheeks together lovingly before wiping his face delicately with a moist wipe. Beside them was the neatly folded set of night clothes he’d prepared for the evening. 

“Is it sleep-time, Appa?” Jongsoo asked, holding onto Kyungsoo’s hair for balance as he was placed into his pyjamas.

“Not quite.” Kyungsoo answered, as he pulled the thick night shirt over Jongsoo’s head, his hair poking out like early stalks of the redfruits, “But it’s good to rest now. We have a long trip ahead. And you must be tired, hm? You’ve been awake for a while.”

“M’not,” the little boy hummed, “I’m okay Appa.”

“Okay, good.”

Kyungsoo arranged the toddler’s bright red hair away from his eyes. It was already thicker than his father’s despite only being cut a few weeks ago.

“Appa my Sheep is still b—oken!” Jongsoo reminded him as he pointed at the toy sitting atop his bag.

“I’ll fix it later, yeah?”

“Yep.”

“Okay all done!”

Grinning, the little boy turned and ran back into Chanyeol’s arms— no doubt to urge his father to play something on the portable game console he had brought with him.

“Papa game time,” the toddler asked with his big eyes, tugging on Chanyeol’s shirt as he pointed at his father’s bag, “Papa…”

“Oh you want to—“

“Uh-huh!”

A few frustrating games and a spell of a quick dinner would be how Jongsoo closed his day. Before long, the weariness of his commute would weigh on him and he would be found settled, dozing on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, rocked devotedly back and forth, through the staggering daze of the initial blast as the train departed from their planet’s atmospheric reach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first quarter of the journey passed in peace. Unaccustomed to travelling in general, it took a while for Kyungsoo to grow used to the foreign motions of the vehicle but the initial sweep of sickness eventually went away. Instead what developed was an unusual sense of calm. He accepted that the the train was constantly _vibrating_ and grew to like the neutral drumming sound that occurred from the dust and material zipping past at a frighteningly quick pace within the lifeless black beyond their cabin window. 

“Do you feel sick?” Chanyeol asked as he watched Kyungsoo from the opposing end of the room. 

Kyungsoo shook his head. He was busy peering into the protected capsule where their son was resting. The toddler was curled up into a peaceful ball, with the ears of his toy sheep locked into his small fingers, as he breathed at a restful pace.

The remote drumming sound continued outside of the window. The taller man crossed the space to join him.

“When he was born. I was worried he wouldn’t grow properly because he wasn’t in a mechanised carrier. The nice ones with a monitor all along the sides. Like here,” Kyungsoo shared as he ran a hand across the display on the surface: capsule temperature, sound-proofing activation, mattress pressure, - “All the babies born in the hospitals have those. Jongdae said he could get one… if we needed it… but the doctor said that Jongsoo looked healthy enough so he wouldn’t need it.”

_Such a good boy you’re being_ , Kyungsoo recalled telling his son, as he’d stared at the newborn, quiet and resting in a thick white cloth, _Be good for a little while longer--_

Nowadays, Jongsoo wasn’t so quiet and murmured in his sleep. It was a new habit -- and happened at an increasing frequency, especially now that he was able to speak more freely about his dreams. Last night’s had been about cloud-mountains if his doodles the next morning were anything to go by.

“What did you really think?” Chanyeol asked as he placed a hand over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “When you saw him?”

Kyungsoo thought about it with a smile.

“I saw his hair first and I knew immediately that he was yours. I thought of you a lot that first day. I thought about how huge your hand would be if you held his head… I wondered if he would get vertigo if you carried him…” A soft laugh escaped Kyungsoo’s lips as he remembered how Jongdae had asked him directly whether the baby was Chanyeol’s.

_Who else can it be?_ Jongdae had demanded as Kyungsoo held the infant protectively to his chest -- 

_Anyone else._

The train jittered and sent the images withering away. “... Jongsoo was so small. I didn’t want to touch him at first. But then I thought if I didn’t hold him, then nobody else would.” Kyungsoo said, “So I held him and told him that it was just going to be us for a long time.”

“And his Uncle Jongdae.” Chanyeol corrected with a warm smile.

“Yes.” 

“I… would’ve loved to have been there,” Chanyeol admitted sadly.

Kyungsoo nodded and moved closer to him.

It wasn’t a thought that had escaped Kyungsoo’s internal questioning during the many years they were apart. Would life had been drastically different if Chanyeol had been there from the very beginning? Perhaps. Or perhaps everything would’ve fallen into place exactly as it had -- only earlier. But such contemplations didn’t attract him as much as they used to. 

Especially now that he had a soldier with him that he didn’t need to imagine anymore. 

Carefully, Kyungsoo pulled Chanyeol’s hand across and pressed it lightly to his lips before squeezing it knowingly as he spoke.

“By the way… I saw their letter whilst I was packing. Their offer for you to continue your service.” 

He had seen it after accidentally knocking a box of Chanyeol’s things off his desk during his panicked rush to get everything ready last-minute. It had been a simple zip past his vision -- but the words, the names, the motto, the logo, would all capture his curiosity and force him to push through his boundaries and read on. 

It had to be said that Kyungsoo regretted doing so. Especially after realising that Chanyeol had no intention of mentioning the topic before they left. The soldier definitely appeared guilty now, with the weary lines of shock pulling on his face as he emitted sounds instead of words. Kyungsoo reassured him with a gentle squeeze of his hands.

“.... I won’t make the decision for you,” he continued softly, “I want you to make that decision on your own. If being in the planetary forces as a guard is what you want to do, then that is what you should do. Jongsoo and I will be here.”

He looked back at his son.

The mumbles have ceased. Jongsoo looked perfectly at peace. There was a stray sticker on his collar. It was glowing yellow beneath the fabric.

He had to remember to take that off later.

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol began, “It’s not-- I didn’t want to keep it secret from you--”

“Please. Let’s not talk about it now.”

“Come on--” 

A harsh spattering against the window startled Chanyeol. His expression changed immediately -- from something tender to one more daunting. 

Kyungsoo sighed. These symptoms of over-stress had been a glaring and noticeable aspect of the soldier’s behaviour ever since he returned from his year away. Concerned, he’d tried to ask him about his experiences but all he’d received were vague excuses and persistent reassurances that everything was _fine_. 

His most recent confidential assignment had been the most demanding. He hadn’t expected it to affect him as much as it had. _But_ he was fine, he’d say to Kyungsoo. Sleepless. Stressed. But fine.

His growing concern with Chanyeol’s behaviour became one of the strongest motivations for this off-season trip. With this distance from the city, he’d hoped to give Chanyeol the opportunity to be temporarily free from all that he might have carried with him from his work in the planetary forces.

Mentioning it so suddenly definitely qualified as a failure on his behalf. Kyungsoo felt that he had to do better somehow if this was an experience that the soldier would find healing.

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” Kyungsoo murmured, “I shouldn’t have brought it up.” 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol began with a weary sigh.

Silencing the soldier’s worried words with quick kisses, Kyungsoo pulled him into their capsule and settled their forms comfortably with an arm over his chest.

“I love you,” Kyungsoo whispered into Chanyeol’s ear as he sensed the other’s beating heart from beneath his hand, “I love you, okay?”

“I love you more,” was the soldier’s response as he took his lover’s hand and placed it over his lips, delivering all that he couldn’t say in the simple gesture.

The train’s rhythmic motions pulled them swiftly into sleep. Kyungsoo drifted -- dreamless -- as he sensed the soldier stir beside him, restless and lost, dreaming of monsters he would surely forget in the morning. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The conversation lingered in their minds the next day. Fortunately, there was enough room in the train for them to think separately. 

After a filling breakfast in the dining hall, Kyungsoo decided to take Jongsoo to play in the children’s cart. Now that his son was older, and his abilities presented with less potency through the medication, Kyungsoo felt more confident in encouraging him into activities he would’ve regarded in the past as _risky_.

This included playing with other children. 

His outfit was comfortable and casual: a matching cream-coloured cardigan and polo, loose denim trousers, complete with his flashing shoes and a thin navy beanie. He wore a mask over his face. For once, he wasn’t complaining about his attire because of a new fascination he’d discovered.

A _girl_.

“Jongsoo-yah. You can’t keep giving Rowie grapes. She won’t be able to eat them all.” 

For the past ten minutes, Jongsoo had been waddling up and down the length of the room between the art table and the parents’ bench, devotedly carrying handfuls of grapes to his companion: a tiny girl, one lunar turn older, by the name of Rowie. She was sweet and smiley and had made the initial approach by joining Jongsoo at the art table whereby he’d been peacefully scribbling on his own. He had largely ignored her until she offered to exchange colour pencils with him— which delighted Jongsoo wholeheartedly.

Of course Kyungsoo felt nervous to see his son playing, considering the limited exposure he’d had to other children -- but he was doing great and even though the grape-giving was a tad excessive, he couldn’t be prouder. The little boy always seemed terminally shy around other children but clearly the little girl with her arsenal of pastel coloured pencils had softened his heart a little. 

“He’s such a cute boy,” cooed Seohyun, Rowie’s mother, as they watched the pair of toddlers play with the fruits, “I’ve never seen so many grapes before! Do you run a farm?”

“We grow them artificially.” Kyungsoo explained, as he bashfully referred to his pack of snacks, “They’re his favourite so I packed a lot.”

The pair of children at the art table were locked in conversation. Jongsoo reached across and offered the girl a yellow pencil. Kyungsoo smiled to himself. They had been practicing colours a lot. Rowie appeared to be alternating with the grapes -- eating one and stacking the others into a pile.

“Does he go to pre-school already? He must be so well-behaved!”

“Not yet.”

“You should send him. He would love it. Although I don’t blame you… Rowie’s father is in the planetary guard so I like having her home with me always.”

“Oh?” Kyungsoo swallowed, “He’s a soldier?” 

“Yes,” Seohyun nodded her head with a sad smile, “Life at the EXOplanets is tough nowadays. Sometimes it feels like you can only promise a good life to your family if someone enlists… but it’s a very hard thing…” 

It was a commonly shared belief and Kyungsoo nodded as he said, “Rowie must miss him…”

“Of course-- and I do too!” Seohyun sent her daughter a wave, “No matter how safe you feel, how reassured they try and make you. There are still those empty hours at night when you wonder what he’s up to… what will come in the morning…” 

Her eyes grew cloudy as she looked at Kyungsoo and emitted another delicate laugh. 

“....there I go again, talking nonsense…”

“No-- not at all!” Kyungsoo insisted as the children returned with their drawings, pockets full of grapes, “It’s not nonsense. It’s… a fact of our lives, isn’t it?”

Seohyun lifted the small girl into her arms and held her against her chest -- in a familiar way that Kyungsoo only knew too well. “Whilst her father protects the rest of the world, the least I can do is protect her,” she hummed, “and then one day… she can grow up and protect us. Isn’t that right, Rowie?” 

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded, planting a hand on the back of his son’s head as Jongsoo wrapped his small arms around his waist.

“...and you too, Jongsoo!” Seohyun exclaimed, tilting her head at the little boy with the timid eyes, “Who knows! Maybe one day you’ll join the planetary guard too? And protect all of us from dangers.” 

Jongsoo appeared to consider the offer deeply, with a crinkle crossing the bridge of his nose as he whispered,

“Moon!” 

Kyungsoo pulled down his mask and held his cheeks tenderly.

“I wanna go to moon…” the toddler murmured, looking up at his Appa with the biggest smile, “Like Papa!!” 

“You’re going to leave your Appa down here, are you?” Kyungsoo teased him.

Seohyun laughed as the joyous expression _melted_ off the little boy’s face.

Jongsoo then buried his face into his father’s waist and shook his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Where’s Papa? Is Papa here? Papaaa!” 

Jongsoo held onto Kyungsoo’s left hand as they walked down the train, passing carriage-after-carriage. On his right hand, he held the drawings he had been working on all afternoon. Vaguely hearing his son’s babbles, Kyungsoo found that he was still pondering on the conversation he’d had with Seohyun and appeared visibly distracted.

A slim scattering of activity would meet them at the following carriage. There was a small group gathered, peering intrusively at a room behind a glass. 

Kyungsoo would’ve happily walked past had he not heard Jongsoo chime a sudden, 

“Papa!” 

“Oh?”

Behind the glass was a gymnasium. Kyungsoo awkwardly stepped inside with his son who instantly darted towards his Papa.

Chanyeol was indeed busy— the soldier was performing pull-ups against a contraption that Kyungsoo’s brain identified as some sort of hover-bar with a hoist attached that left him suspended a few feet. It looked painful -- the sort that left aches and bruises in the morning. 

“Papa! Look!” Jongsoo waved his paper delightedly.

“Oh! Jongsoo-yah, hello!” Chanyeol stopped, beaming at his son as he paused the machine and landed back on his two feet, “Have you finished playing? I looked for you earlier but you and Appa were busy, right?” 

“I was _dawing_!” 

“Ah let me see!” Chanyeol reached for the paper just as Kyungsoo extended him the fresh towel he’d left abandoned on the side. “Thanks. Was it okay? Did he have fun?” 

“Too much fun,” Kyungsoo took another towel and knowingly patted down the glaze of sweat on Chanyeol’s well-toned arm, “Are you done? Do you want to go have food now?” 

“Um-- no, not yet -- Jongsoo-yah. Don’t do that!” 

Spotting the toddler trying to prod buttons on a nearby cycling machine, Chanyeol quickly ran over and stopped him. Now left with the full view of the man in his exercise gear, Kyungsoo was able to see -- and appreciate-- what had attracted such a crowd outside.

He rolled his eyes with a knowing smile. If there was one thing Chanyeol liked more than eating -- it was exercising. Two factors that held very distinct levels of satisfaction for Kyungsoo— and the rest of the world. He’d hoped that being on a _train_ would numb the soldier’s craving for working on his body -- but apparently not. 

“Papa’s wet,” Jongsoo said pointedly as Chanyeol tried to carry him up from the floor, “Don’t--wanna!”

“Jongsoo!” Chanyeol called out hopelessly as the little boy ran to the opposite side of the gymnasium with a scream, “--ah…” 

He turned and faced Kyungsoo who was holding a towel, eyes still locked in remote thought.

“Psst,” the soldier flicked him on the forehead, prompting the other to grimace -- “Want to join?” 

“Huh?”

“You should exercise,” Chanyeol said with a shrug, “Helps with the cellular regeneration… for the environmental shifts.”

“That…” Kyungsoo planted a finger on his partner’s sweaty chest, “sounds very fake.”

“It is.” Chanyeol’s admission was quick as he edged his face close enough to make Kyungsoo feel slightly hot, “But I know you’ll say no to _I really want to see you do pull-ups_... or will you?”

“Stop it.” Kyungsoo hummed, squeezing the soldier’s cheeks together before he attempted a kiss.

“Stop what?” Chanyeol asked with innocent eyes, even though it sounded more like _schuffwha?_ because of his crumpled lips. 

His partner’s coy inclinations aside, Kyungsoo found himself seriously considering the offer. He imagined that Chanyeol would be spending at least another hour here-- and he didn’t want to leave him knowing that Jongsoo would be asking for him ten minutes after they leave the room.

“Okay… I’ll get changed.”

The soldier’s face lit up as Kyungsoo pulled him across and wiped his sweaty face with a towel.

“Don’t get excited. I’m not doing any of that,” Kyungsoo said, ears flushing, as he bobbed his head in the direction of the pull-up machine the other had been using.

After a quick shift into gym clothes, the three spent the remainder of their afternoon at the gymnasium. Not necessarily exercising — even if Kyungsoo did let Chanyeol excitedly introduce him to some of the old-style equipment that the train still had. 

There was no real hope of convincing him. Acute physical exertions of any kind wasn’t the sort of thing Kyungsoo found appropriate to do on a long train journey. And despite Chanyeol’s best efforts to focus on his reps, he soon found himself distracted by his son’s joint nonsense with his Appa. The pair had resorted to playing and teasing each other after giving up on getting fitter.

“APPA!” Jongsoo wailed as he walked involuntarily along the running machine which Kyungsoo had placed him on. It was set a despairingly low pace, barely a pace at all, but the little boy was still _terrified_ by the machine. “APPA! WAAAH!”

“...Jongsoo-yah, it’s fine!”

“APPA!” 

“Shhh… just keep walking…”

“ _AAAAAPPPA_!”

Kyungsoo had his head in his hands practically crying from laughter.

However, it was Chanyeol who would truly witness the peak of amusement after Jongsoo was finally rescued from the machine and the toddler ended up throwing a minor tantrum consisting of small punches against his father’s knees and pitchy cries of--

“APPA IS A BAD BOY!”

Kyungsoo was red in the face, barely able to speak as he proclaimed his innocence.

“I’m noooot! I p—promise—!”

“YOU ARE B—BAD!!!!” 

They made it up eventually. Chanyeol was instrumental in the process by punishing his Appa with a particularly strenuous task on the vibrating balance beam which involved completing the course with Jongsoo’s toy sheep on his head. 

It took a few tries but Kyungsoo managed it to his little son’s delight.

 

 

 

 

“Twelve!”

_Kiss_.

“Thirteen!”

_Kiss_. 

“Fourteen!”

_Kiss_.

Jongsoo was perched on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. With each strict pull-up the soldier managed, he was rewarded with a wet kiss on the head. It was indescribably heartfelt; but admittedly the love he felt, alongside the surplus effort he had to make for Jongsoo to kiss him, was making the act a little more arduous than normal for Chanyeol. 

Especially when each time he lifted himself to the air, he couldn’t help but return his son’s pretty dimpled smile.

“He’s good, isn’t he Jongsoo-yah?” complimented Kyungsoo as the little boy hummed in agreement.

“Is… that enough… yet?” Chanyeol posed as he began to feel the ensuing ache in his upper arms.

“Nooooo!” was Jongsoo’s indignant reply as he clapped his hands, with his small lips pouted into a kiss, “More! Papa!”

Laughter escaped Kyungsoo’s lips as the soldier sighed dramatically before laughing. 

“Faster! Faster! Faster!” barked the little boy, resembling every bit the cadet leader, as he reached across and offered his laughing father another tender kiss.

“I think your Appa should do this next yep,” Chanyeol teased as Kyungsoo’s face fell from across him.

“Yesssss!” affirmed the toddler as he placed a hand on his father’s face who was quick to shake his head in disagreement. 

“I’ll just give you extra kisses instead, Jongsoo-yah,” Kyungsoo said with a smile as he looked up at his son.

But there was no negotiating with the determined toddler. 

“Nope! I want Appa to push-push!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their second night seemed more peaceful than the first even if Jongsoo insisted on sleeping beside Kyungsoo this time. 

The toddler was visibly restless, possibly from his eventful afternoon and his two generous helpings of dessert. He finally dozed off after a purposefully slow storytelling session in which Kyungsoo chose the stories he knew his son enjoyed least from his book. Fittingly, they tended to be the ones he enjoyed telling the most: the mildly frightening tales with the moral twist set right in the end. 

“You okay?” 

Kyungsoo peered down at Chanyeol who had set up his bed on the floor. He was on his stomach fiddling with the broken sheep. So far, the soldier had managed to break through the robot’s furry coat and had delivered his attention to fiddling with the power and animation source with his little finger. He didn’t answer Kyungsoo’s question which suggested that he was concentrating deeply. It was undeniably cute.

“Hey.” Kyungsoo flicked his ear and chuckled softly as the other snapped into life and looked up at him.

“Oh-- sorry. Just thought I’d take a look at it.”

“Don’t worry. I got it. I have a trick.” 

With a sequence of soft hums, Kyungsoo disentangled himself from his sleeping son and slid to the floor. Jongsoo wasn’t the deepest sleeper but clearly the day had drained him and he was able to soften his vice-like grasp easier today than most days. 

He beckoned for the toy and smiled. It must have malfunctioned over a dozen times and still he wasn’t able to get rid of it. It was his son’s first toy after all and after himself, it was the next most effective presence when it came to consoling Jongsoo through anything.

“There’s no point prodding around there. It’s not the animation. Just the lights can get a bit tangled up.” The trick to it was knowing which of the minor-set volt-boxes needed replacing. It tended to be the second because it was at the centre of the system and prone to overheating. And after a few strokes of his finger, Kyungsoo determined that this was the case again. 

“We can get a replacement box when we stop.” Kyungsoo concluded as he strapped the sheep carefully back into its original form and settled it beside his son who would undoubtedly reach for it in the night.

Sheep-toy issue resolved, Kyungsoo now felt able to proceed with his intention to speak to Chanyeol _seriously_ about the matter they had brought up last night. He wasn’t exactly sure how to approach it so he lodged himself beside the taller man first, eyes trained on him tensely as he made it very clear that this was the spot he wanted to be. 

“You know,” Chanyeol spoke first, as he rolled to his side and propped his head up onto his palm, “That was an old letter. I already declined.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened.

“You did?” 

“Hm. I have to wait for an opening at the regional station but I’m interviewing on the week we get back.”

What followed was his face hitting the pillow to muffle a laugh as Kyungsoo gave his arm a light pinch.

“Then why did you make me _worry!_ ”

The room grew warm with their quiet laughter. “I suppose I was just curious what you’d say. Also…” The soldier trailed, fingers tracing spherical patterns on the pillow, “I guess I also had a chance to think through my decision again after seeing everyone…” 

There was no denying the hesitation in the man’s voice. Kyungsoo bit his lip as he expected the worst -- but it didn’t come. It took him for a moment to realise then that the worst wouldn’t come because it was his role to deliver it.

“Don’t… don’t go again.” And he wouldn’t; not in a million _light-years_ , “Stay regional. Raise Jongsoo with me.” 

“Kyungsoo I--”

“--I don’t want you to miss out. And I don’t want him to miss out on you… and… ” Emotion thickened Kyungsoo’s voice as he swallowed down the words, his hand extending, entwining, with the soldier’s, “I don’t want to miss out on you either. It’s not easy being apart. Waiting. Realising that there’s millions of miles between you--”

“Hey.. listen I--”

“Life’s okay. It’s _okay_. But what if something happens? What happens when it’s not okay? I read up on everything that goes on and I know that the truce is vulnerable and there’s talk of advanced weapon development--”

“I’m not going. I’m staying. I was never going to go…” The soldier pulled his partner into an embrace, soothing his trembling form with attentive caresses, “Jongsoo is going to have you _and_ me now. That was always the plan.” 

Kyungsoo knew that they were just words. Like the words on the letters Chanyeol had sent which Kyungsoo had read as bedtime stories to his son. _Papa’s coming home for you, Jongsoo-yah. You see? That’s why he writes to you_ , he’d murmur to him as the baby played and watched the moonrise through their window. 

 

_He loves you so much._

_He’s sorry he can’t be here._

 

They had been fine on their own. They had been fine with _just words_. Kyungsoo genuinely believed that. But there was so much more meaning to their lives now that Chanyeol was with them. And there was the possibility of even _more_ once he accepted Chanyeol’s words into his heart as truths.

It was a decision he had to make correctly to make up from his past. Especially after he remembered how when he’d accepted Chanyeol back into their lives that he promised himself that he wouldn’t make the same mistake with his love again.

“I know why you became a soldier,” spoke Kyungsoo softly, eyes soft with tears as he held the soldier’s face to him, recalling that night -- the last time that he had seen Chanyeol before he became a cadet. It had been the reason for why just hearing his name became a constant source of heartache and regret for so many years. It had been the most bitter of fights, overridden by a sense of shock and a breaking of trust. “It wasn’t because you wanted to honour a commitment you made to them… not because you wanted to help planetary relations like you said…” 

Kyungsoo smiled sadly as he felt the soldier shake his head -- as if to say, _you don’t have to say it; you don’t have to take us back there--_

“You did it because we were starving.” But he would. Because it was important for Kyungsoo that Chanyeol _knew_ that he understood. “... we were barely surviving the cold season and we had nothing between us. If you swore in for service, we’d be set. That was the plan wasn’t it?” 

Back then, all they had to survive on were their fears. Left broken by it all, Kyungsoo had suffered the most under his own grave distrust and always made it clear that he wanted to run away, far away, never offering the chance to hear out Chanyeol who wanted to stop and think.

To move on; to _live_. 

But it all changed.

A few weeks before Chanyeol divulged his intention to serve, Kyungsoo became violently sick. The memory was fading now but he swore he could still remember how loudly Chanyeol had sobbed at his bedside incapable of helping him. _Please don’t get sick anymore, Kyungsoo-yah. I don’t know what to do… I don’t know what to do…_ “You knew that I would rather die than get help from them so you tried to protect my pride.” There, Kyungsoo’s voice fell even lower as he inhaled sharply, “Did you beg?” 

“At first.” Chanyeol’s voice was broken as he spoke, “And then I compromised.” 

And by doing so, Chanyeol took the first step in mending the public relations nightmare that the collapse of their academy had caused for the ruling party. He became the face and survival story for the _new_ dawn of Descendant history on their planet. This led the way to a handful of surviving descendants to re-involve themselves with wider society and to attempt to live quiet and unassuming lives within their planet.

“You were so sick… and we didn’t even have enough to keep you warm,” began the soldier, shakily, “That’s why on the day I signed the contract, I bought us matching coats. I actually bought you a size bigger in case you grew whilst I was away--” He laughed then, softly, “And I guess you did? Because you carried Jongsoo.”

Kyungsoo smiled as he shoved the other lightly. He remembered the coat. It had been grey-coloured, lined with layers of military-level wool substitute. He had worn it until it outlived its use and became soft in texture. 

“You’re always taking care of me,” Kyungsoo mused as his light fingers traced soothing patterns on Chanyeol’s temple, “Always.” He smiled sadly, “Where would I be without you… huh?”

Most likely dead. There was no doubt about it.

 

__

_The academy had fallen._

_“I can’t feel my hands-- Chanyeol. I can’t…” Blood was dripping from where he had extracted their devices out of his body: his throat, his left arm, his ankles. His vision was swaying and all he could taste and smell was blood --_

_“We can go, Kyungsoo-yah! Please!”_

_“Don’t want to go! You can’t make me go!”_

_His hysteria settled. Behind the doors, Kyungsoo saw the faint heads of flames and smoke, but Chanyeol held him tightly._

_“I’m right here,” he heard him murmur, “It’s just me.”_

_“Don’t let them come,” Kyungsoo cried, “Chanyeol don’t let them come!”_

_“I won’t… ”_

 

Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around him just as he had then, sensing the still weight of Chanyeol’s promise living on as the familiar words echoed through him.

 

_“-- I won’t let them hurt you anymore.”_

 

The smaller man shut his eyes. The destructive heat of the flames disappeared and faded easily into the wonderful warmth of small fingers, large eyes, soft mumbles, all combining into a picture of Do Jongsoo. The little boy with the smile that protects him from the terrors of his past; and stands as an enduring reminder of a beautiful and loving future far away from the fires. 

A future that was slowly but surely getting closer. For just like his father, Jongsoo became Kyungsoo’s saviour— keeping him afloat in a life that remains daunted by a past that claws at him every now and then. It was through him that Kyungsoo learned the true value of _sacrifice_ in love -- the very element of love that Chanyeol had presented to him over and over.

Their son became everything to him. And the fact that he was _theirs_ only made him so much more special. 

“You did what you had to.” Chanyeol said with a smile, as he kissed Kyungsoo’s lips tenderly, “I never…really believed that you didn’t love me…” 

“It took a long time for me to understand everything,” Kyungsoo affirmed, “But… I _always_ loved you.”

“Even when my body wasn’t as good?” the soldier asked coyly as he pressed a kiss to the other’s neck.

“Yeah…” 

“That must be true love, right?” Chanyeol said with a nudge.

Kyungsoo grinned in the dark. 

“I guess so.” 

True love. It sounded terribly garish. Like Chanyeol’s moons and stars line that even now, managed to make Kyungsoo blush despite his best efforts to remain impartial. 

But there must be some element of true love if it managed to survive all that it had. 

Kyungsoo sighed to himself as he realised that he was blushing at the thought again. 

“You know. Thinking back. It was probably a good thing that I didn’t know that I was sick because of Jongsoo… cause you wouldn’t have been able to leave me.” Kyungsoo said teasingly, fingers tracing the other’s cheek, “It had to happen otherwise we wouldn’t be here.”

Chanyeol laughed at the thought.

“Honestly I should’ve really realised then that you were carrying.” Chanyeol said, “We barely had enough for food. We didn’t use any protection at all! We were lucky Jongsoo managed to hold out for as long as he did because we were at each other _a lot_.”

“Mainly for warmth,” Kyungsoo defended, blushing even _more_ at the memories and how dramatically clear they were in his mind. They had felt so young then. 

Everything— down to the very sensations — so embarrassingly _new_. 

“No, it really wasn’t just for warmth… wait… are you blushing?”

“No.”

“But your face is so warm—- awww, Kyungsoo-yah!”

Chanyeol began to kiss him between quick breaths, holding his hands together within his own as he attempted to trap the smaller man under his heavy legs. Kyungsoo struggled to keep his laughter in as he happily received the shower of kisses, until they started to deepen a little too fast—

“Hm-- we should stop,” he said with a pricklingly hot face.

“Hmmm?”

“This was probably _exactly_ how Jongsoo was made.”

“Eh… it’s more like the prologue…” Chanyeol burrowed his head into Kyungsoo’s clothed chest, “And… I have so much protection now… soldiers get it in packs!”

“Good to know.”

“Woaaaah! Kyungsoo-yah… your face is all sweaty again ha-ha!” 

The thought made Kyungsoo laugh even more. 

And they fell asleep against each other just like that— smiling, with the hint of laughter on their lips as they sleepily mumbled their joint plans of how to rid themselves of Chanyeol’s army stocks once they gain the opportunity to do so.

(Which was probably never because Chanyeol rightfully pointed out that Jongsoo was rarely found two steps away from Kyungsoo when he wasn’t at work.

 

“Maybe we should get a babysitter.”

“Never.”

“Just Jongdae then?”

“Hmmm…. maybe.”) 

 

 

 

 

The train completed the final segment of its journey and pulled into the platform with a shaky screech. Sharp strokes of sunlight bathed the insides of the carriages-- bright enough that the sensored windows automatically darkened as a response. 

Jongsoo was dressed in a peach colour one-piece with his small red boots. He sat on the floor neatly tucking his drawings into his small bag as he hummed a lullaby along with Kyungsoo who was whistling the tune. After taking their respective suppressants, the toddler was taken by his soldier father to the dining hall to obtain a final snack. 

Kyungsoo was then left to tidy the rest of his son’s drawings. They were everywhere and as he plucked them from obscure corners of the room and their luggage, he couldn’t help but look at them. 

It wouldn’t be long before he observed that all of his baby’s most recent work followed a clear theme.

_Trees_.

Once he’d collected them all, Kyungsoo flicked through the pages with an intent stare. He felt his heartbeat race at the sight of the huge gangly-limbed tree which was depicted as the focal point of his small son’s figure-based doodles. It was epitomised in different colours, textures, all depending on the material that Jongsoo had to hand. Around the tree, the details he sketched varied more considerably: occasionally there was a small patch of grass, a cloud, a set of neatly aligned suns -- 

But it was undeniable now how much the central tree resembled the Tree of Life. Kyungsoo knew he was right for he _felt_ it. 

One drawing was particularly interesting after Kyungsoo noted that it was the only one that portrayed people. There was a pair of figures beneath the three: both with deep red hair. One taller, one smaller, and they were stood beneath skies that had strikingly grey clouds compared to the others—

“Appa?” 

Kyungsoo placed the drawings back into the bag and looked back with a dazed expression. 

“Appa-- say aaah!” Jongsoo slotted a cookie into his father’s mouth as Kyungsoo embraced him tightly. As he raised them both from the floor, the man placed a hand behind his son’s head as he met his temple with a kiss.

“Time to go!” Chanyeol announced cheerily, decked out with all of their hand luggage as he noted the sudden sadness in Kyungsoo’s eyes, “... hey, did something happen?” 

“No,” Kyungsoo answered after a moment as he searched Jongsoo’s eyes which looked back at him with a healthy glow, “We’re okay…” 

“Appa,” Jongsoo smiled at him, “We’re going now!”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo smiled back, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah!” The little boy cheered. 

Kyungsoo’s dawning curiosities about the drawings lingered only for another moment. It was sent quickly away by the sensation of Chanyeol’s hand on his shoulder as they prepared to disembark. 

For now, he would forget his worries.

There was nowhere he’d rather be than in the present.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The scene on the platform was a little chaotic with a thousand citizens disembarking onto the aged stone. But one look beyond the crowd of heads and limbs was all that it would take to introduce the breathtaking beauty of the mountain ranges that stood powerfully in the foreground. Behind the set of four peaks, the skies were clear -- and the moons were level in the distance -- soaking the heavens in the calmest mix of blues and lilacs. 

It was springtime. There was a flower festival to celebrate the blossoms. White petals floated and crossed the crowd, guided in chaotic patterns by the cool wind. It was an overwhelmingly pleasant and refreshing sensation for people who had been travelling for so many hours. 

Jongsoo caught a petal between his open mouth which prompted Kyungsoo to laugh. “Look Jongsoo,” he murmured excitedly to him as they walked down the platform, the toddler in his arms, “There’s so many, huh?” 

With one hand clutching onto his trusty sheep, the little boy stretched out his free hand, catching as many as he could as they swept over them, spinning— almost dancing, from the nearby orchards. 

It was only then that Kyungsoo realised that Chanyeol wasn’t walking beside them. 

He turned around and saw that the tall soldier had remained right by their carriage door. His head was bowed to the floor, with his pale hands still holding onto the handles of Jongsoo’s pushchair. Kyungsoo froze and attended to his side instantly. 

“You okay?” Kyungsoo asked, concerned, as he placed a hand on the other’s shoulder.

It took a moment for Chanyeol to answer and by then, Kyungsoo had already understood why. 

“It’s been a tough year,” the man admitted with a smile, eyes full of tears as he lifted them to him, “I guess-- it just hit me that I really managed to bring you here. It… just doesn’t really seem real, does it?” 

Setting their son down to the floor, Kyungsoo opened his arms and allowed the tired soldier to sink totally within the comfort of his embrace. He did so— freely—- and with his silent actions, Kyungsoo took all that the soldier had been so unwilling to withdraw. But whatever it may be; it didn’t matter because Kyungsoo was certain now, more than ever, that he would willingly share it all with him. Each other’s joys; their unshared hurt -- now a burden eased to be carried between two. 

The white petals were falling onto them with more force, and painted by the sunlight, they _dazzled_. Kyungsoo placed a warm hand on the back of Chanyeol’s head and kissed his temple tenderly. Inside himself, he felt something stir-- a grounding of sorts that eased the weight of the petals and sent them away in an innocent flurry, over the train, over the people, away from where Chanyeol needed him to be. 

“It looks like a picture,” he whispered, “It’s all so beautiful...”

He sensed the other lift his head.

“We’re always going to be with you, Chanyeollie…” Kyungsoo continued, speaking softly, “Because we’re your family… and you’ve worked hard for us.”

Kyungsoo didn’t waste another second. He held the soldier’s face to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. And then he laughed as he brushed away the petals that had been trapped between them, shyly receiving a series of short kisses in return as the vividness of the platform scene returned -- the sounds of the passing pedestrians, the rumble of the engine, the tint of sweetness in the air from the nearby gardens and finally, _finally_ , the sensation of their baby Jongsoo who had secured himself by embracing his fathers’ waists, hiding his face from the world.

“Come with Papa, Jongsoo-yah. We’ll go look at the trees, yeah?” Chanyeol offered as the little boy returned to his arms.

“Did you cry?” Jongsoo asked with wide eyes as he wiped his father’s eyes with his sleeve, “Don’t cry, Papa…” 

“I won’t,” the soldier answered with a smile, “Not anymore.” 

The family walked together out of the station with the toddler set comfortably on his Papa’s shoulders. Kyungsoo kept his gaze on the mountains, and then on the beam of sunlight on his skin, feeling totally in awe of the feeling. It was so replenishing. He only imagined what it would be like once they were much closer.

“Papa-- bird! There’s a birds!” Jongsoo cried out as he pointed excitedly at the sky where the creatures soared in groups, “Wow! Look--!”

His fathers looked up in unison, following the birds as they streaked through the open skies, disappearing where the lights had slid through the breaks in the coloured clouds. 

“Want me to catch you one, Jongsoo-yah! Papa will catch you one!” Chanyeol swung the little boy around causing him to scream out, as the soldier began to jump with his open palm in the air.

“PAPA!” Jongsoo cried out as his father’s movements shook him from side to side.

“I’m going to catch you one!”

“PAPAAAA!” 

Kyungsoo planted his hands playfully over his hears as he watched Jongsoo’s lips wobble. It wouldn’t take long before the smaller toddler was attacking his father’s head with a small fist and pronouncing a hilariously loud—

“PAPA YOU’RE A BAD BOY!” 

 

 

*


End file.
